Dropping a Stitch
by Bard the Verbose
Summary: Sequel to Season 1. Jane's efforts to live two lives at once are wearing her thin. Now she must design her own line, win a major competition, and juggle the attentions of more than one interested man. If she fails she could lose her job, her chance at valedictorian and most of all, the one she truly loves.
1. Designed to Deflect

Dropping a Stitch

Chapter 1 – Designed to Deflect

Jane's heart felt as if it was going to rip apart at any moment as she gazed sightlessly at the archway that Billy and Zoe had disappeared through only minutes before. His words… the exact two words that he had spoken to her at the fashion show three months ago… rang in her head like a two-note melody over and over again… "It's you"… "It's you"… "It's you"…

Only it wasn't a melody at all. It was a dirge; because now he had spoken those words to Zoe. Sure, it had been on-stage... which didn't matter any more because he obviously meant the words anyway. After all, he had slept with Zoe. Jane's chest squeezed so tight that she almost couldn't catch her breath and she felt as if her world was crumbling around her. She felt the urge to flee. To run. To be anywhere but anywhere near Billy.

Then Ms. Clark stepped up to block Jane's path. In her usual bright-eyed fake-cheerful way she announced, "There's some people who want to talk to you. They're like, raving about your costumes."

"Really!?" Jane replied, temporarily happy.

Saying nothing more, Ms. Clark flitted away to seek out some parent or faculty member… preferably male… who would give her the attention that she knew that she deserved.

Jane turned to see a face that she recognized all too well and the ache in her heart turned into almost-blinding panic. Steeling herself as well as she could, she tried to push back the urge to cringe as Gray and Eli walked up to her. "Jane?" Gray looked momentarily confused. Then she looked slightly out of sorts and irritated. And then her face took on that set, expressionless expression that Jane dreaded the most. "Jane, I'm surprised to see you here… I would have thought that I kept you busy enough?"

Jane was still struggling to wrap her mind around this situation when Eli stepped in to save her, "Well, yes, that's true Gray… but at work she is your assistant. Here she gets the opportunity to sharpen her skills as a designer. And as you already mentioned, her costume designs were exquisite." He stepped slightly back so that his aunt couldn't see him. It wasn't a problem since Gray's eyes had never left Jane's face even once. As soon as he was confident that Gray couldn't see him, he made a pleading look for Jane to snap out of it and respond.

The teen finally broke out of her deer-in-the-headlights pose and slipped into her professional persona. "Gray, I'm surprised to see you here… of all places… Umm… I thought that you were scheduled to attend that charity event…?"

Gray's face dropped as she allowed her confusion to show, "That's what I _thought_ that I was attending." She extracted an envelope from yet another of her designer purses. For once Jane was still too discomposed to lust after her boss' incredible collection. She watched as Gray gracefully opened the envelope and extracted the invitation. At her gesture, Jane took the invitation. Jane's eyes widened as she saw that Donovan Decker had been invited to attend as an honored guest, "in sincere appreciation for your generous donation."

Jane composed herself as well as she could and finally said, "I'm afraid that there was a… misunderstanding… You see, when the first costumes and the set were damaged, I… donated the bonus check that you gave me. It had Donovan Decker's name on it, so Ms. Clark must have…"

Gray remained silent for a long moment before she snapped, "It seems that I am in the wrong place. Where _am _I supposed to be?"

Jane scrambled for her phone, called up her scheduler, and quickly found the correct entry. "Number 7 Park Place. It actually only began half an hour ago, so…"

"Eli, go get the car. Jane, I will speak with you in my office tomorrow."

"Tomorrow's Satur… Yes, Gray, I'll be there," Jane felt her legs shaking as she watched her boss gracefully glide away.

* * *

Eli was laying in wait for Jane as she stepped into the lobby of Donovan Decker the following morning. Jane looked exceptionally stylish as she performed her best confident walk. She had been up since early morning ripping, tearing, altering and tweaking. It had been a therapeutic and welcome distraction from the many different and dismal feelings that had plagued her night. It didn't keep Billy out of her thoughts, but at least the attention to detail helped to focus her mind.

Besides, if she was going to be fired, at least she wanted to look good as she walked out of the building.

The handsome young designer pulled her to the side and guided her to his office, "Relax. Gray's not here yet." He handed her a Starbucks coffee.

Jane took it gratefully, unable to completely meet Eli's eyes. Finally he spoke, "You owe me."

She raised an eyebrow at this. He spoke again, "How old are you, really?"

Jane gripped her cup more tightly, closed her eyes, leaned forward and allowed the steam from the coffee to heat her face. She was completely unaware of the affect that she was having on Eli, just as she was still unaware of her own beauty. She knew it in a visual sense, but not at a subconscious level. When it became clear that Eli was going to wait her out, she expelled a deep breath and replied, "Can you close your door?"

Eli raised an eyebrow, but then he complied. Jane put her cup down, sat straight, and then began her tale. She told everything related to her internship, the mortgage payment that prompted her to maintain the deception, and her subsequent efforts to juggle two lives in secret. It felt good to reveal everything to someone even if she held back on any mention of Billie or her broken heart. When she finally reached the end of her story she stopped and waited.

Eli surprised her by giving one of his best smiles, "Well, that does explain an awful lot. All of this time I thought that it had something to do with me." He laughed self-consciously, but his eyes seemed to be devouring Jane. "Soooo… seventeen, huh?"

Jane nodded, slightly uncomfortable under Eli's gaze. She couldn't guess what Eli might do next. A part of her actually wanted him to expose her… to get everything out into the open and to end this exhausting deception. But another part dreaded it more than anything. After all, this was her world now. Never before Donavan Decker had she ever had such a fulfilling existence. Even if it was all based on deception, the truth was that she had found her true home in fashion. Jane was doing what she loved and she didn't want to lose all of that now.

They both sat silently, sipping on their coffees in the pregnant stillness. Finally Eli said, "Six years isn't that much."

Jane blinked, lost in his meaning for a moment. Then she rolled her eyes, "I don't think that is the biggest issue here. What are you going to tell Gray?"

Before Eli could reply they were both startled by an sharp rapping on the glass of Eli's office door. Jane turned to see Gray's imperious gesture toward her office. She sighed and stood as she watched Gray walk away. Then she met Eli's eyes with a question. Eli smirked, "I'll tell you what: If she doesn't fire you, I'll keep your secret. But it'll cost you."

"What will it cost me?" Jane asked suspiciously.

"Forgiveness. A second chance." Eli's eyes were very serious now. Jane was formulating a reply when she heard Gray's demanding call and walked out of the office.

Jane stood in front of Gray while the older lady examined her minutely. It was the most difficult thing that she had ever done not to squirm. Jane only jumped a little when Gray stood up suddenly. Then the older lady walked around her desk and walked behind Jane. "Turn," she instructed sharply.

Jane forced herself to relax and she turned. It took her a moment to realize that Gray was closely examining her newest creation. Jane had a thousand things she wanted to say but she kept her mouth shut. "I suppose that this is one of your creations as well?"

"Yes?"

"Was that an answer or a question," Gray asked, smiling for the first time.

Jane stood up straighter, "I made it this morning."

Gray returned to her seat. She leaned back, crossed her still-shapely legs and steepled her fingers. "In January each year the International Fashion Consortium holds a 'Rising Designers Competition.' This year the completion will be held here in New York. Donovan has been requested to participate in the hosting of the event. Basically, a representative from this office will be in charge of coordinating the event hall, providing publicity, and housing the competitors. It is a great honor and a great opportunity for Donovan Decker. It is also an opportunity for epic failure.

"I had intended to give you that responsibility…" she didn't appear to notice Jane paling as she continued, "… but I've decided to enter you in the competition instead. Jane, you will be entering the competition as the representative designer for Donovan Decker on the same year that we are hosting the competition. The entire international community of designers will be evaluating your designs… so I would advise you to get to work. Why are you still standing there?"

Jane felt her nausea rising as she walked out of Gray's office. _Maybe it would have been better if she fired me!_

* * *

Billie opened his eyes as he felt Zoe's soft, warm body shifting against him. He looked at her face and tried to feel happy. Zoe was beautiful by any standard and she was so much more. He should be totally happy to be where he was at… but instead he felt miserable. _I am an ass, _he thought dolefully, _I have no right to be here when my heart…_

He flinched as Zoe's soft hair rubbed against his cheek. Her eyes opened and she looked at him with bleary adoration. Billy kissed her, as much to hide his expression as to taste her lips. When she responded to him he did his best to be the lover that Zoe deserved… but he couldn't keep another face out of his mind.

* * *

Jeremy and India finished off their coffees as the boarding call for their flight was announced. They appeared oblivious to the stares from other people at the airport as they grabbed their carry-ons and proceeded to the gate. They appeared to be the perfect couple: beautiful, stylish and with the world at their heels. Nobody looking at them could have guessed at the tumultuous year they were having or the layers of deceit and blackmail that had darkened their relationship. Outwardly, they were more than perfect.

Jeremy felt the thrill and terror of his new venture. He was returning to New York to start his own business; his own label. His entire career, his savings, and most of all, his reputation was hinging on this venture.

India, on the other hand, was returning to the fold of Donovan Decker after being falsely accused and fired. She had returned as the representative of Harrods with the intention of destroying Gray and that little upstart Jane. But necessity and her own reputation had forced her to actually start working to make their joint-project succeed.

But now it was different. Now she was returning as the Head of Fashion for Donovan Decker… and she intended to see Gray and Jane gone, dishonored, and destroyed before she was done.


	2. Designed to Deceive

**Dropping a Stitch**

**Chapter 2 – Designed to Deceive**

Ben sat on his stool at the tall, small round table of the coffee shop and listened with a certain amount of trepidation and guilt as Rita spoke about her concerns about Jane. "I'm just worried, Ben. Earlier in the year Jane was neck and neck with Lulu for valedictorian. Then she started to slip. For a while the only class that she was acing was pottery…" Rita neglected to mention that pottery was the only class that Ben _had_ aced in school, but Ben saw the knowledge in her eyes just the same. "She promised to bring her grades back up… and she has… but have you seen her lately? She's stretched too thin. I'm afraid that this internship may turn out to be too much."

Ben felt horribly torn. Rita was Jane's school counselor… the one who had supported Jane in her pursuit of the internship in the first place… except that there was no internship, and least not for Jane. Instead Jane had accidentally fallen into the job of executive assistant to one of the top design bigwigs in New York City. Basically, Jane was acting the part of an adult, collecting a fat paycheck, and in the process she was deceiving both her employers and her school.

And the problem was that Jane was excelling at it. When Ben first discovered the truth he had been both hurt and furious at the deception. He had fully intended to end the charade immediately. It didn't turn out to be that simple. Not only was Jane terribly happy with her job, but she was displaying a level of raw talent that could make her famous someday. Ben simply couldn't take that away from her… and so he allowed the farce to continue.

Ben first discovered the truth after Rita had broken up with him. For a short while he had used this fact to justify concealing the truth from the counselor. Yet Ben knew deep-down that Rita was a kind and caring counselor who truly did have Jane's best interests at heart. The issue was that, even if Ben and Jane could convince her to see the reasons for letting Jane continue, her professional responsibilities would prohibit it. If Rita allowed herself to be sucked into this lie it could finish her career and her reputation forever.

Which basically meant that Ben had to lie to the woman he was falling in love with in order to shield the sister he had sworn to protect. And somehow Ben knew that it was eventually all going to blow up in their faces. He sighed, "Rita… I know that you are worried, but please consider this: Jane absolutely believes that she has found her future. And from what I have heard from others, she honestly is a gifted designer. How many kids Jane's age already know where they are going and what they are doing?"

"But Ben…!" Ben shushed her by the simple expedient of covering her hand on the table with his. They had just gotten back together and Rita was still very susceptible to his touch.

"I'll keep an eye on her, Rita. I'm sure that she is having the time of her life."

**oOo**

"Just kill me now, Carter," Jane groused as she scribbled through another botched sketch, "In the end it will be better that way."

"Nonsense girl!" The tall man teased, "You know perfectly well that you can out-design a lot of people with three times your experience. You can do this, Jane."

Jane hugged the big man tightly. "You really think I can do it? I mean… I looked up the rules online… anyone can join as long as they haven't worked in the industry for more than five years… even if they've graduated from a design school. How can I compete with…" she stopped as Carter put a finger over her lips.

"Jane, you and I both know that you perform best when there's an impossible challenge. Think about the fashion show, or the wedding dress, or just about every other ridiculous task that Gray has thrown at you. If you were a baseball player you'd be the pinch hitter. So stop fishing for compliments and get to work."

Jane stepped back, smoothed her skirt, smiled hugely and turned to go. Carter watched her fondly as she glided away, then he called out, "Hey, Jane… what was the theme for this year?"

"A night on the town," Eli's voice answered instead. Both Jane and Carter looked at him in surprise.

"Did you look it up for me?" Jane asked.

"No… of course not," Eli smiled winningly. "I looked it up for me." He grinned at the teen's confused expression. "I won't be representing Donovan Decker, but I will be competing. After all, I need to get my name out there as well." He frowned, "Right now all that anyone seems to know is that I'm _not Jeremy._"

Jane pushed away her bewilderment and almost whispered, "You're competing as well?"

Eli only grinned again, devoured Jane with his eyes, and walked back to his office. Jane turned worried eyes on Carter, but he merely shook his head and said, "Remember Jane: Impossible challenges."

**oOo**

The jet was well above the cloud ceiling, obscuring the surface of the earth below. They were over the Atlantic now, having left the British Isles far behind. The clouds didn't matter at the moment, to either Jeremy or India.

Jeremy had his sketchbook out, his pencil flying across the page as yet another design emerged from his highly creative mind.

He felt free again. For more than a year he had worked under the terrible secret of his betrayal of Donovan Decker. At first his reasons had seemed valid, but as time went on the lie didn't hold up and it had affected his creativity. When he was surrounded by sharks like Gray and India he didn't feel too bad. But when fresh-faced, honest Jane had swept into the building everything had changed. It wasn't just her bright-eyed, innocent approach to things. It wasn't just her natural beauty, though it had affected him in surprising ways. It was that she reminded Jeremy of himself… before he sold out and succumbed to the world of deceit, deception, and backstabbing that was the fashion industry.

At first he had only been interested in Jane as another potential conquest. It was her own kindly rejection of his advances that had changed his interest. Somehow he found himself wanting to be more than just a playboy in her eyes. In the end it was the incident with the wedding dress that destroyed him. The look of pain and betrayal in Jane's eyes when India had stolen her design made him all-too-aware of his own, far greater betrayal.

Jeremy's cowardice when he allowed India to take the blame for being the mole only made everything worse. It took away all of his excuses. It crushed his creativity. It stole the joy of designing that had launched him into the business in the first place. He could no longer tell himself that he was not as bad as people like Gray and India. And when India came back and tried to blackmail him into helping her take down Gray and Jane, he couldn't even look in the mirror anymore.

He glanced over at India's sharp, sculpted face. There was no denying that she was beautiful. She would stand out in any crowd, even in a room full of models. And there was no denying that she had a part of his heart, not just a place in his bed. He couldn't even deny that his heart still raced when she showed up unexpectedly at his uncle's pub. But he also held no illusions: India was ambitious, driven, vicious and possibly even amoral in the pursuit of her goals. He knew that there was a heart deep down inside that perfect female body, but Jeremy also knew that she lived for The Game. And where did that leave him?

Sitting together in the cool pre-winter air of London it had been easy enough to envision them back together again. He could even imagine a fresh start for both of them. But now, as he saw the calculating look in her distant eyes he knew the truth: India was still in the game… and she would suck him in as well if she could.

**oOo**

Jane flinched as her phone buzzed to indicate a message. Instinct told her that Gray was on the other end. It also told her that whatever it was, it would be something involved and time-consuming. Why else would Gray be messaging her at 10 a.m. on Sunday?

Sighing, she set down her pencil and pulled the phone over. It read: _Where are you now?_

_Home._

_Be at DD by Noon._

Jane wanted to protest. She didn't. She would end up going in the end anyway. She jabbed out the message: _I'll be there._

Seventy minutes later she walked into the building. She was slightly shocked to find the entire design team there as well. But what shocked her even more was the four young men who were sprawled in different poses of boredom in the lounge area. Jane might have been too busy with her dual-lives to pay much attention to the rest of the world but she still recognized the four boys sitting there as _Shock & Awrsenic_, one of the hottest up-and-coming pop-bands on the market.

Jane felt decidedly conspicuous as four pairs of fixed on her, along with several others from the design team. Without trying to be too obvious she noticed that two pairs of eyes moved away, one pair seemed to be devouring her, and another seemed to brighten in appreciation. To find some sort of equilibrium she steered her course over to where Carter and Eli were poring over sketches.

"Well, then," Gray's cheerful-professional voice broke through the muted conversations, "Donovan Decker has been handed a new opportunity. Everyone, please allow me to introduce the members of _Shock and Awrsenic,_ one of the top bands on the charts today. They are preparing to go on an international tour and their image consultant, Dapper Tieg…" Gray gracefully gestured towards a stylishly-dressed, hawk-like woman who gave everyone a professionally-fake smile, "… has asked us to design the casual looks for each of the members. Dapper, would you like to introduce your friends?"

Jane had worked for Gray long enough now to understand that the older woman wasn't too happy about something. She also sensed that there was little or no love between her boss and the woman that she had just introduced.

Dapper Tieg stepped out from behind the couch and everyone realized how tall she was. She had the legs and figure of a model, though the sharpness of her face probably wouldn't have suited most projects. She oozed false-charm as she replied to Gray, "Of course. I would be pleased to introduce them. But first, let me say how _pleased_ I am to work with Gray on this project… after all, she was my senior at the Parsons School of Design… even though we didn't have much in common since she got a late start and she was already _so much older_…" She paused for emphasis, allowing Gray to steam.

"Usually _I _provide the entire wardrobe for my young stars, but their _manager…_" she ground out the last word, "… wanted to also push them into the world of modeling, so he felt that association with a top design agency…" her tone indicated her skepticism "… would enhance their marketability." She shrugged to indicate that she was doubtful about the outcome. "Anyway, it is my honor to introduce Jaxom Aber, the bassist, Tyler Richie, percussion, Xavier Lewis, the lead guitar, and Reino Sax, the lead singer."

As each musician was introduced, he stood and bowed, except for Xavier Lewis, who continued to lounge and merely gestured casually with his hand. Jane had read enough about the group to know that Xavier was not only the worst man-whore of the group, but he was reputed to be very, very difficult to work with. He was also the one who had been devouring her with his eyes since she first walked into the door.

Gray introduced her team then. It was the first time that Jane realized that India was back… and it was even more of a shock when Gray introduced her nemesis as the new Head of the Design Team. But it was her next sentence that sent her heart rate into the ceiling, "… and I am moving Jane into the design team for this project. Jane, from this point forward you will be working for India."


	3. Designed to Frustrate

**Dropping a Stitch**

**Chapter 3 – Designed to Frustrate**

"… you will be working for India."

At Gray's announcement, Jane's eyes went wide as her head turned… mechanically and involuntarily, toward the new Head of Design.

India returned her look with a seemingly blank expression, but there was an unmistakably malicious twinkle in her eyes. "Welcome to the team, Jane. My, my, but your star does seem to be rising quickly. No worries; I'm sure that I can find a task that is truly worthy of your… natural talent." Her smile would have made the Cheshire Cat seem innocent.

"Now then," India said as the non-designers drifted off to their various tasks, "Let's begin with our assignments. Eli, you will work with Jaxom Aber and Reino Sax. Jane, you will be working with Tyler Richie and Xavier Lewis." Jane deliberately avoided the guitarist's eyes as he rose from the couch and made his way towards her. "Between now and work on Monday I want you to learn as much as you can about your clients; their likes, dislikes, and personal styles. When you come in tomorrow come ready with ideas… or don't bother coming in at all," the last statement was directed pointedly at Jane.

"I will be overseeing the entire project, of course, so make sure that your designs are worth looking at _before_ I see them." India gave her best predatory smile, wheeled and oozed away.

"Hello, Miss Designer," Xavier purred, still eyeing her like a tasty morsel.

Tyler Richie, the drummer, gave Jane a warm smile as he stepped past the guitarist to greet her. He had been the other member of the band who hadn't taken his eyes off of her. "Hi, I'm Tyler. I'm very pleased to meet you, Jane." He gave her a boyish grin that made Jane feel weak at the knees. She wasn't expecting such polite talk from any of the musicians.

Tyler Richie was of about average height, though quite a bit taller than Jane. He had spiked brownish-blond hair trimmed close on the sides and back, piercing hazel eyes, an aquiline nose, and a smile that pulled slightly to the left as it grew. Jane wouldn't describe him as slight, but he certainly wasn't muscular… _Trim, kind of like… _she stopped that thought, not wanting to think about her best friend at the moment.

Xavier Lewis was tall, probably six-three, with ebony, shoulder-length hair that he often pulled into a rough pony-tail in photos. He had deep-blue eyes, a stronger facial structure than Tyler, and a very well-defined body… Jane knew this from the numerous posters of him without a shirt on… not that she had been noticing… He was handsome, romance novel handsome, but his attitude was a definite turn-off for Jane.

"Umm… I suppose…" Jane was struggling to decide what to do next. All of this had come out of the blue and now she was confronted with a situation…

"I'm hungry," Xavier interjected. "Let's talk over lunch." Just like that, he grabbed Jane's elbow and began guiding her towards the entrance.

**oOo**

Billie hesitated at the Quimby's door for the first time in years. He had dispensed with knocking on Jane's door by the time he was ten. But now, somehow, he sensed that things had changed; things that might never return to the way that they were. It was mostly his fault and he knew it.

It had taken a lot of courage to say those words at the fashion show. At the time he _had_ to say it. He was leaving for juvenile detention for two months and he _had_ to let her know. While he was in detention she was all that he thought about. Afterward he went to Jane's house with the full-intention of saying everything. But when she had looked at him with those doe-eyes and asked Billie what his words had meant, he froze… and then he had foolishly set their relationship back on the path of mere friendship. He knew, deep down inside, that his cowardice might very well have ended any chance…

_But I have Zoe now! And Zoe is an incredible, beautiful, amazing girl! I can't allow what happened with Lulu to happen with Zoe… no matter what my stupid heart feels. Zoe wants me and Janey… _his heart ached at the thought of her…_ and Janey has the world by the tail. She's already growing far beyond a jailbird like me._

He stood on the Quimby porch. He looked at the door that had always been opened for him. Then, shoulders slumped, he turned and walked away.

**oOo**

Lulu and Harper slapped hands in a high-five as the teller confirmed their front-center seats and back-stage passes to meet the hottest group on the east coast, _Shock and Awrsenic. _Normally it would have been impossible to get tickets this close to the event, even for girls as rich as they were. But this concert was a surprise for everyone. All that anyone knew was that the band was in town for some type of business, so they were throwing in a couple of concerts on the side.

Not that Lulu and Harper were complaining. They had persuaded their dads to fly them to Chicago at the end of summer to catch the band's final concert. It had been incredible, but they had been too late to get the best seats for that show. This time they had some of the best seats of the house so that they could see the boys up-close-and-personal. And if their plans worked out, maybe they could get even closer backstage. "It isn't like we're like those groupie-chicks or anything," Harper had assured herself as much as Lulu, "But you have to admit that those boys are totally drool-worthy."

Harper also wanted to use the opportunity to snap Lulu out of her ridiculous slump over Billie Nutter. It was ridiculous for Lulu to keep obsessing over that loser when there were so many fine and eligible boys at the school… not to mention out in the New York market. Harper had hoped that things were on the upsurge when Lulu hooked up with Nick Fadden, but that faded out pretty quickly once Billie got out of jail… _As if THAT shouldn't be enough to eliminate that loser from the list. What is it with Lulu and bad-boys?_

"Xavier is hot enough to melt steel," Lulu said in that quiet, hungry voice that she used when she was on the prowl. Harper looked at her eyes and saw the old predatory fire that she remembered. The blond smiled. _Good. This will be just what she needs after all._

**oOo**

Jane fought the urge to roll her eyes as the waitress practically melted under Xavier's smirk. _It would save time if you sat in his lap, _she thought a little sourly. Then she wondered what in the world was making her feel so irritated.

She was seated at TGI Fridays in Midtown at a round table in the middle of the room with Xavier and Tyler flanking her… not exactly the most inconspicuous location for two of the hottest names in music to be eating lunch. Worse still, it had only taken seconds before people started recognizing the duo and for camera phones to come out. "We should order now," she interjected, earning a glance from Xavier and a glare from the waitress.

Tyler spoke up, "I'm ready. I'll have…" though the waitress was smitten with Xavier, she was more than ready to respond to Tyler when he grinned like that. Once begun, the orders were quickly taken and she rushed off to deliver them, probably so that she could get back and dance attendance on the two musicians before one of her fellow workers horned in. Jane only hoped that the waitress didn't do anything to her food.

"Okay, I suppose that the first thing that I need to know are your personal preferences," Jane began, trying to bring some level of professionalism back into the situation as she extracted a sketch pad from her bag.

"I like dark, curly hair, big eyes, pale skin and long, shapely legs," Xavier said as he roamed his eyes over Jane. Jane felt heat rising to her face and she was about to retort when Tyler spoke up.

"She means our clothes, X."

Xavier lifted his eyebrows and smirked, "Clothing is optional."

Jane was saved by the waitress as the girl flounced up with three waters, somehow smiling at the boys while glaring at Jane at the same time. Scrambling for balance, Jane grasped at an idea. Reading the waitress' nametag she said, "Amelia, you're a fan of _Shock and Awrsenic, _right?"

The waitress was too surprised to do more than nod.

"You've seen lots of pictures of them, right? Then can you tell me, what outfit do you like best on Xavier and Tyler?"

Amelia smiled brightly and immediately began talking about the various looks that she had seen in the concerts and magazines. Within minutes, other young ladies from nearby tables, who had naturally been eavesdropping, jumped into the discussion. Jane was busy writing as quickly as her hand allowed. Tyler was eating up the attention and laying on the charm. But when Jane looked up to ask a question she was surprised to find Xavier gazing only at her. There was a new look in his eyes now. The hunter was gone and in its place was an expression of… respect?

**oOo**

As it always did these days, it hurt when Jane climbed into her ancient car without Billie. They had ridden to school together almost constantly since the day she bought the car. Now it was her brother in the passenger seat… and Jane's chest ached all over again. _He didn't even call me this weekend. Not once…_

Hiding her expression from her brother, she started up the old beast. As a pleasant surprise it started on the first try. _Maybe it'll be a good day after all. _Pushing away thoughts of Billie, she pulled away from the curb and headed to school.

It took a few minutes for Jane to realize that something was going on. She was too distracted with thinking about her various design tasks as she walked through the parking lot to notice the stares and the whispers. When she was in the hallways she noticed, but thought for a moment that there was something wrong with her outfit. She was wearing another of her own creations; granted, it was new and innovative, but she didn't think that it merited this level of…

"Which one are you dating, Jackie?" A girl who had barely spoken a word to her since 5th grade asked.

As soon as Jane realized that the girl was speaking to her, she said, "It's Jane… and what are you…?"

Before she could finish, a whole group of girls surrounded her, with a few guys thrown in, "How do you know _Shock and Awrsenic_!?" "Is Xavier hot in bed?" "Can you introduce me to Tyler?" "How did _you_ hook up with both of them, you slut!?"

One of the girls was holding an iPad with an internet photo of Jane, flanked by the two musicians. In the photo she was laughing and both young men were looking directly at her. It looked very incriminating, even to her. "I didn't…" Jane tried to protest, but the students wouldn't let her get a word in edgewise. Thankfully Rita, the counselor stepped in and sent the students on their way. But then she sternly instructed Jane to follow her to her office. It only got worse when Ben, who had just heard the news himself, stepped out of his office through the door that adjoined his to Rita's. "Jane…" he began sternly.

"Look!" Jane spoke up to forestall the lecture, "There is nothing going on between me and anyone from _Shock and Awrsenic_!" Before either of the adults could retort, she continued, "As part of my job… my internship, I have to come up with some designs for casual wear for Xavier and Tyler. That's all!"

Rita betrayed her own interest when she enthusiastically said, "You know them by FIRST NAME!? I mean, these guys are the hottest…" She stopped as she caught Ben's suspicious gaze, "I mean, these musicians are very popular. I'm… amazed that they… that you…"

"Honestly, it was just a working lunch," Jane used Rita discomfiture to redirect the tension in the room. "I met them yesterday and have been asked to design outfits for the drummer and guitarist. Eli was given responsibility for the other two. That's all it was."

Rita frowned contemplatively, "That seems like a lot of responsibility for a high school intern…"

Ben quickly interjected, "Ahhh… well, it turns out that Jane has really impressed them with her talent."

"Yes," Jane spoke up, "My boss entered me into a design competition… so she's having me get experience on the floor to get ready."

Rita was still frowning slightly, "I suppose… but this internship has become much larger than I originally thought… I wonder if I should meet with your boss…?"

"NO!" Both siblings protested at once. Rita looked at them in shock. Ben started to mumble an excuse, but Jane sensed danger and promptly stepped in, "Ms. Shaw, Gray is… testy. I… promised her that my presence wasn't going to take up a lot of her time. If the school starts wanting to meet, she might…" Jane gave Rita her best pleading look, leaving the rest unsaid. She saw Ben's pained expression and felt guilty for putting him in this position.

Finally Rita said, "You should go to class. In the future you really need to try to stay out of pictures. I think it's great that your job gives you the opportunity to meet so many interesting people, but it can also cause a lot of problems."

Jane nodded and excused herself. As she walked down the hallway the thing that she dreaded the most happened. Her phone buzzed... and it was a message from Gray.


	4. Designed to Intimidate

**Dropping a Stitch**

**Chapter 4 – Designed to Intimidate**

_Gray: Why were you taking photos with S&A? Donovan is not happy._

Jane sighed as she slipped under the school stairwell so that she could text without being caught again. _It was only a working lunch. They chose location._

_Gray: Do you have design ideas ready?_

_Jane: Yes. Three each._

_Gray: They had better be good. Design meeting at 1pm._

Jane expelled another long breath, tucked her phone into her bag and stepped back into the hallway. She only made it twenty feet before Lulu and Harper stepped out of a side-hall and blocked her way. Lulu raised her eyebrows in that cutesie, evil expression that only she could make, "First it was Aden Chase and now it's _Shock and Awrsenic. _My, how you _do_ get around."

Harper slithered behind Jane, boxing her in, "But _how_ do you manage it? It isn't as if you have anything to entice them with… so what _exactly _are you doing to get close to all of these _hot_ guys? Hmmm…?"

"You know what _I've _noticed, Harper?" Lulu asked rhetorically, "I've noticed that our little Jane suddenly seems to be dressing better lately… _and…_"

Harper chimed in, "… _and_ she seems to disappear _every afternoon…_"

Lulu got her face even closer to Jane's, her eyes accusing, "You don't _suppose_ that our little Jane has gone into _business _for herself, do you…? You _know _what kind of business I mean… but surely not our _perfect little Jane…_?"

Her wide, innocent eyes looked over at Harper, who tapped a finger on the side of her nose as she said, "That _would _explain some things, now wouldn't it? I hear that poor girls can make a lot of money providing certain… _services_… even the ugly ones."

Jane turned sideways so that she wasn't boxed in by the two girls. She was about to laugh at their ridiculous innuendo when she saw Billy and Zoe walking up, arm in arm. They had obviously come close enough to hear the last part of the conversation, but when Jane looked at Billie for support, he only averted his eyes and seemed to focus entirely on his new girlfriend. Jane felt her heart breaking all over again as her best friend in the world… her only true friend… turned away from her. She felt the tears touch the corners of her eyes but she fought them back and looked coldly at the two teen girls who were in her face. "Look, morons," her words were out-of-character, but they carried all the bitterness of what had just happened, "The only reason that I met Aden and the _only_ reason that I was eating lunch with Tyler and Xavier was because of my internship. I work for a design company which is in charge of creating clothing for people like them… and that is all."

Jane should have left it at that, but her hurt and anger got the better of her, "If, however, any of them tell me that they are looking for girls with rubber legs, I'll be sure to give them your numbers… even celebrities look for a _cheap thrill_ now and then." She pushed past the two furious teens and headed to her class. She might have had the last word, but it felt vile in her mouth. _I shouldn't have said that. No matter how terrible I feel, and no matter what girls like that may say, I can't allow myself to sink down to their level._

**oOo**

Dapper Tieg was not a morning person; and to her, morning meant any time before one in the afternoon. So when that pointy-faced Director of Design called her up at ten in the morning to request a private meeting, she was inclined to reject the request in her best, most biting manner. But when this _India_ said, "If you dislike Gray as much as I think you do, then you should listen to my request," Dapper decided to get up early.

They met at Sanctuary T, a restaurant that specialized in many exotic choices and which had its own tea master on staff. Dapper considered herself to be above such barbaric drinks as coffee, no matter how lesser mortals might dress up that nasty brew. A truly civilized person drank tea. It also didn't hurt her ego that she was well known at "The Sanctuary" or that the Tea Master kept her special blend set aside in the most ideal conditions to ensure freshness.

Now she was looking at the annoyingly beautiful designer as she allowed the delicate aroma of her drink to steam her tired face. "Well? Why exactly did you want to meet with me, Ms. Jourdain?" Dapper knew that her body was the equal of any woman in New York City, but she couldn't help but envy this lady's looks.

India sipped her own tea and allowed herself a knowing smirk, "It's quite simple, really: You don't appreciate having Gray's grubby hands in your territory but the president of your talent agency has overridden your authority. It was pretty clear that your former association with Gray as college rivals was not a good one… and I don't have any desire to pry. What does matter is that I don't think that you would mind it at all if Gray fell on her ass with this project." She took a sip and crossed her shapely legs.

"On the other hand, since your president expects a product, you can't exactly just tell Gray or Donovan Decker to go take a flying leap. Basically, you need to leave our agency with at least six outfit changes for each of your boys.

"Now, as far as why I'm here: I don't appreciate Gray or her little pet, Jane, breathing the same air as me. It wouldn't break my heart one little bit if both of them fell flat on their faces. So I thought that perhaps we could accomplish both purposes at once. You walk out of Donovan Decker with a whole new wardrobe for your musicians and _we _get to send Gray packing…" India smiled hungrily, "Are you interested?"

**oOo**

Art is often motivated and inspired by emotion. At the moment, as the subway train hurtled towards downtown NYC, Jane had a lot of emotion and she was exorcising those negative emotions with the pencil that was flying across her sketchbook.

The accusations, the innuendos and the "necessary" lies were bad enough, but Jane could live with those. But Billie's purposeful and pointed avoidance was much worse. They had fought before; many times in fact. On occasion they had even stopped speaking to each other for hours at a time. But it had never been for days. And this was worse because the last time they had spoken they had parted as friends. _What changed? Is he so wrapped up in Zoe now that he doesn't even need me anymore?_

One of the younger businessmen on the train noticed the pretty young lady with the stylish clothes and the sexy legs. He moved over slowly, trying to decide on the best approach to meeting this woman. As he drew close he saw that she was sketching out several excellent drawings of men in outfits of leather and chains. _I wonder if that is what she's into? She looks like a well-dressed rich girl… Maybe she likes to walk on the wild side…_

Jane sensed the man as he got within a foot of where she was sitting. It wasn't the first time, nor would it be the last time that a male passenger came onto her; but this time she definitely wasn't in the mood. She suddenly snapped her head up from the drawing, glaring poisonously at the man until he turned pale and moved away. Then she flipped the page and began a new drawing.

Twenty minutes later Jane walked through the doors of Donovan Decker. Her pain wasn't completely gone but the sketching had helped to dampen the worst of her irritation. Thankfully nobody else had tried to speak with her for the remainder of the subway ride. Now she steeled herself for whatever Gray was going to throw at her. Several of the other staff watched as she walked by, looks of envy, jealousy, or pity on their faces. Then the walk of terror was over and Jane was standing in front of Gray's desk.

Gray continued to look at her computer for several more minutes, typing occasionally and writing down notes as she deliberately ignored Jane. Finally she looked up at her assistant coldly, "Jane… I see you're not out looking for photo ops! I suppose that's good. Donovan was a little irritated when he opened up his internet this morning and _there you were!_"

"I'm truly sorry about that, Gr…" Jane tried to apologize, but Gray cut her off with a sweep or her hand.

"I'm not worried about that. You probably shouldn't have gone to lunch with those two, but that isn't the issue. What _is _the issue is that I _specifically_ chose to put you on the design team, which means that anything that you do reflects back on me…"

"I know, and…"

"Jane, don't interrupt me again," Gray cut her off. "As you know, I asked India back and I put her in charge of our entire design staff. I did not do that out of the kindness of my heart… I don't have a heart and I can't afford one. I _did it_ for two reasons: First, because I need someone with India's level of experience. Second, because I fired her after falsely assuming that she was acting as a mole for _that man… _and we both know how I arrived at that false assumption." Gray raised an accusing eyebrow, causing Jane to cringe slightly.

"I have no illusions about India, however. She might not have given our designs away, but she _does_ have designs on my job… and my head. That also means that she almost certainly had designs on your head as well. So then, tell me that you have good designs waiting for me?"

Jane nodded and was pulling her sketchbook out of her bag when Dapper Tieg cat-walked into the office. "Hello Gray. It seems that my schedule has been altered somewhat today, so I will need to see everyone's designs right now."

Jane still had her book partway out of the bag as she watched the two women clash their eyes as if they were holding swords. Gray looked past the woman to where India was standing. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously as she said, "Okay, we'll have India assemble her team."

India quickly gathered her team. Jane and Eli pulled out their sketches and mounted them on the display board. When they were ready, Dapper sauntered around the table, a doubtful frown on her face. She raised on slender arm and tapped on each drawing, somehow conveying disappointment and dismissal with just one finger. After several long minutes, she turned and said, "All very… interesting… but I'm afraid that you've missed the point altogether." She turned her eyes on India. "I'll come back tomorrow, at about the same time. By then I hope that these two will have something that won't be a waste of my time… and if not, then I hope that you, as the Director of Design, will be able to present me with other options." She turned a challenging, triumphant gaze on Gray and said, "Since rumor has it that your two _designers_…" she put great deal of sarcasm in the term, "… were appointed by you, Gray, I hope that they'll do a better job on the next go-round."

The tall woman stalked out without a backwards glance, leaving everyone to squirm as Gray's glare met India's innocent look. "I think I can see how this is going to play out now…" she looked at her nephew and her assistant, "Make sure that you find designs that will please the boys _and_…" her tone grew icy as her eyes never left India's, "… their _image consultant_…" her tone exactly matched the one Dapper had used a minute before, "… by tomorrow. And this time, I expect perfection."

India waited until Gray stalked off to her office before she turned and raise an amused eyebrow at her two designated designers. "How disappointing. And I had such high hopes. Ah well, do what you can between now and tonight. Meanwhile, I'll come up with some backup sketches of my own _just in case _you both fall on your faces again." She grinned, wheeled around and glided away.

Eli and Jane looked at each other and at the sketches. They both silently agreed that there was absolutely nothing wrong with their offering. From what they saw, Dapper barely spared their work a glance. That meant only one thing: they were caught in a power-play… once again.

And this time it might very well cost them both… and Gray as well, their jobs.


	5. Designed to Captivate

**Dropping a Stitch**

**Chapter 5 – Designed to Captivate**

Jane knew that she should be completing homework as the subway hurtled her back towards the suburbs, but she was too frustrated. As she grumbled, she began sketching again. All that she wanted was to design, but once again she was being thrown like a piece of raw meat into the squabbles of people who hated each other and who allowed their ambition and egos to dictate their actions.

She and Eli had sequestered themselves together for the next two hours after the abortive meeting. Jane had studied Eli's designs and allowed him to study hers. Neither could find anything wrong with them… and that was precisely the problem: there wasn't anything _wrong _with the designs, but there wasn't anything overwhelmingly _right _either. Both young designers knew that Dapper Tieg's motives for rejecting their work were impure, but that didn't change the fact that the designs that she rejected weren't good enough.

If they had been good enough, even Dapper wouldn't have had the power to reject their designs… at least, that was the theory.

If they had been good enough… that was the problem… because while both Eli and Jane saw the problem, they didn't necessarily see the solution. It was one thing to design for the masses, or for a specific body of people, but designing for individuals required a level of personal knowledge that neither of them possessed. Jane shared the information that she collected from the trip to T.G.I. Fridays, but there was still something missing. They knew the what the public liked to see the boys wear… but what about…?

Jane flinched as her sketchbook was yanked from her hands. She jumped up, glaring, and stopped in shocked surprise to find herself facing Xavier Lewis. Her first reaction was irritation, but before that could fully form, Jane became aware of her surroundings and her irritation changed to alarm. "Are you crazy!?" She whispered through clenched teeth, "You're a cele…" Xavier stifled her words by pulling her to him and kissing her.

Jane's eyes grew wide. Her body tensed. Her fists clenched to strike out at her assailant. Then more pleasant sensations invaded her consciousness. Her body became very warm. Her knees felt weak. For just a moment she realized that her own rebellious lips were responding to the softness of his lips… Then Jane's anger won out and she tensed up again, preparing to strike out. But Xavier pulled his mouth away just far enough to urgently whisper, "Please play along! I don't want anyone to recognize us!"

Jane was still deciding what to do as Xavier kissed her again; more gently this time… but just as disconcertingly. Her arms involuntarily circled the tall musician's shoulders. Her hands, of their own volition, tangled themselves in his thick, dark hair. Her body moved forward and… Jane jerked, pushing herself back as much as Xavier's arms would allow as she tried to wrestle her own disobedient body back into submission. She growl-whispered at him, "Let me go! I am not going to be another trophy on your wall!"

Xavier allowed his arms to relax enough to give Jane space without actually letting her go. For the first time Jane realized that he was in disguise, complete with a Yankees baseball cap and sunglasses. It startled her because she had seen through the disguise without even realizing it. She tensed as he leaned toward her again and whispered, "Get off at the next stop with me, Jane. I promise you an entirely platonic dinner. I just wanted to talk?"

Jane's racing heart began to slow as she relaxed and stopped trying to push away. She didn't know why, but she felt inclined to trust this nationally-renowned playboy. _This is nuts! _She knew that she should refuse, but when she opened her mouth to speak, she said, "Fine. I'll go to dinner with you… but only if you let go of me."

Xavier gave her one of those smiles that made crowds of girls swoon, but he let her go. Jane felt irritated when a part of her wanted to return to their much more personal position. To cover her own inner turmoil she snapped, "Give me my sketchpad!"

She flinched when she looked around for the first time to see that the other subway riders looked surprised. It suddenly became obvious that they had a large, interested audience. Jane blushed, hot all over with residual feelings from her embarrassment... and her amorous exercise. Turning away from the other passengers, she glared up at Xavier. She didn't speak, but her eyes promised to make him pay.

**oOo**

Jeremy couldn't hold back his smile as the real-estate agent handed him the keys to the glass-fronted two-story corner shop that would now be the home of _Jones, by way of London._ It wasn't a large structure. His inheritance and savings were substantial enough, but it wouldn't be prudent to buy anything too large with New York City prices. Still, it was respectable. Besides, it wouldn't be the building that brought in clients; it would be his name.

Jeremy Jones might have betrayed Donovan Decker, but his name had also contributed to the success of the company. He graduated top of his class from the London College of Fashion. He won a _Hempel Award_ in the _ITS Fashion Competition. _His work received such acclaim that he was scouted by a score of major fashion houses… and he chose Donovan Decker because it seemed to have the most promise.

At the time he only wanted to design. He had few illusions about the cutthroat methods sometimes used within the fashion world; after all, he experienced his share of problems in school and during the ITS. But he had truly believed that he could keep his head down and stay away from all of that. It was only four years later, after Donovan Decker had once again refused to add his name to the label, that Beau Bron had caught him in a moment of drunken weakness and convinced him to jump ship… but only _after _passing along important information about the activities in Donovan Decker.

And when he did pass on that information, Bron had told him to remain where he was and continue to act as a mole… or else have his activities revealed to the fashion world. What followed was a year of misery and guilt which ended with him under India's thumb as well. Until, in another moment of drunkenness, he revealed the truth to Jane Quimby… and thereby set himself free.

Now he was back in New York City, but this time it would be different. No matter what it took, no matter how tough it became, and no matter how long it might take to build a clientele, Jeremy Jones intended to see his name at the top of the list in the world of design.

Jeremy was just about to step up and unlock the shop again when he saw India's shapely form moving down the street towards him. A part of him was pleased to see her… but another part of him would much rather see another face… a fresh, vibrant, openly honest face.

**oOo**

He led her through several unknown streets until he stopped at a small, weathered Dutch-style door with the name _Giselli's _painted across the front. Another sign, this one wooden and hanging from the awning, declared the place as a "Taste of the Mediterranean."

Jane was surprised at the place that Xavier had chosen, but at the moment she was just glad to see that it was real. The neighborhood and the distance had given her time to imagine all manner of frightening scenarios. Scenarios that were inspired at least partly by the kiss… scratch that, kisses that they had just shared. Nick Fadden had been the only other boy who she had kissed, and while she had enjoyed those kisses quite a bit, they hadn't had the same sense of delicious danger that these kisses had inspired.

Xavier opened the door and surprised Jane by holding it while motioning for her to go in. _He knows how to act like a gentleman after all, _she thought… only slightly aware of how dangerous her thoughts were becoming.

A plump but pretty older woman smiled at Jane in greeting, but when she saw Xavier she beamed, "Benvenuto, Renaldo! It has been so long! And who is this bella young woman?"

Jane was shocked as Xavier laid a large hand on her shoulder and said, "Mama Giselli, this is Jane Quimby. She designs clothing. And Jane, this is Mama Giselli, the owner of the best restaurant in New York City, and a dear friend of my family." When the two woman had exchanged a friendly greeting, he spoke again, "And how is the bear in the kitchen, Mama?"

The older woman gave an exaggerated huff and a throwaway gesture, "He is, as you said, an old bear. He growls, he snuffles, he throws himself around the kitchen… but he always gets the food on the plate and it is always good…" she winked, "and so I put up with him… for now."

Xavier gave the woman one of his trademark heart-melting smiles and said, "You know that you can always leave him, Mama Giselli. And when you do, give me a call so that I can wisk you away."

Mama Giselli laughed deeply in a way that made Jane want to join in automatically. "Just like your father, Renaldo. Always the charming rake. Now you be a good boy and save your smile for this beautiful girl… she might actually believe you." And with that, she was off to get drinks and bread.

Jane blushed, but asked, "Renaldo?"

Xavier grinned, "Our families have been friends since before I was born. We even kept in touch after we moved to Chicago. Mama Giselli always said that Dad and I were too much like Italian men not to have Italian names. So he is Donatello and I am Renaldo." He smiled more boyishly now and Jane realized that it was a much more dangerous smile than his usual 200 watt "public" smile.

Jane made the mistake of looking into Xavier's blue eyes. She was falling into those eyes when her phone buzzed. Saved by the annoying device, she scrambled in her bag for it, excused herself, and walked to the front door to take the call. As she suspected, it was her brother. "Hi Ben. I'm at an early working dinner. I should be home by eight."

"_I picked up your car, Jane. It didn't cost as much as they thought… that's the good news. The bad news is that we'll probably need to give it a complete overhaul in the next six months. Anyway, since I have it I was thinking about heading into the city to pick…"_

"No, that's okay…" Jane's first words had been a little rushed, so she tried to project calm and serenity as she continued, "I'm actually part of the way home anyway. They wanted to meet at a restaurant that they knew… so it'll actually be easier if I just finish the ride from here."

"_Oh, okay," Ben sounded slightly suspicious, but he didn't pursue it, "Well then, get home as soon as you can. Tomorrow's a school day and you need to be awake."_

Jane sighed dramatically, "Yes, Dad… or should I say _Teacher_." She hung up, feeling the weight of yet another deception weighing down on her. She didn't even want to lie in this case, but she suspected that her brother wouldn't be too happy about her sharing another dinner with the musician… especially one with a reputation like Xavier Lewis'.

As she stepped back inside the cozy restaurant, Mama Giselli beamed at her and said, "Renaldo has never brought a girl here before. He must think highly of you."

Jane blushed, trying not to read anything into those words or to interpret them as proof of anything more than just polite fancy. _I'm seventeen and I'm lying to everyone. The last thing that I can afford now is to get tied up with a celebrity and have my face splashed all over the news._ _Still…_ once again her mind went back to the subway ride and her lips began to tingle. Shaking away her rebellious thoughts, she walked back to the table. She pretended that she didn't actually see Xavier slipping her sketchbook back into her bag. Since most of the designs in this book were focused on him and on Tyler, what was the harm?

They talked in a way that Jane would have never expected. Instead of taking their order, Mama Giselli plied them with several of the restaurant's trademark dishes. Papa Giselli, "the bear," came out of the kitchen to visit their table and he was just as warm and welcoming as his wife. Everything was wonderful. Xavier was exceptionally charming and Jane was finding him more and more handsome. More than anything else, she was shocked to find that he was completely different from his reputation and his own actions in their first meeting had led her to believe. It was confusing and mysterious.

It wasn't until she reached home that she realized that she hadn't thought of Billie for over three hours. Then, having had that painful thought, he became all she could think about again for the remainder of the night.

**oOo**

Jane felt her shoulders tense as Dapper Tieg swept into Donovan Decker the following afternoon. Jane and Eli had both worked well into the night and they had both tried to shape their designs to meet the talent agency's vision for the four musicians. The problem was that neither Jane nor Eli expected the image consultant to accept their work.

For one thing, the fix was obviously in: India already had a bulging portfolio of designs resting in front of her, waiting for the two younger designers to fail. Added to that, although the designs were excellent, and although they fit with the direction that Dapper Tieg had passed on, neither of the designers felt that they quite fit the musicians. And finally, the image consultant had adopted a sneer of triumph even before she got close enough to the tagboard to examine the designs closely. It was clear that they were going to fail… regardless of how well they might have done.

Dapper Tieg approached the drawings with great solemnity. She examined them with dramatic intensity. And then, shaking her head with an air of bitter and sorrowful disappointment, she stood straight and said, "As I feared: these will never do. I'm afraid that Donovan Decker isn't the design company that is right for us." Her eyes never left Gray's face as she delivered her news.

India didn't even try to hide her own pleasure at the failure. Rather, she stood confidently with her own design book in her arms… but before she could speak another voice intervened. "Hello, I'm sorry that we're late. I believe that _we_ would like to see the designs before any decision is made."

Xavier Lewis, Tyler Richie, Jaxom Aber and Reino Sax stood in the doorway. Jane couldn't quite contain her blush as the tall guitarist winked in her direction.


	6. Designed to Redefine

**Dropping a Stitch**

**Chapter 6 – Designed to Redefine**

Dapper Tieg gave the four young musicians a tight smile and spoke in a syrupy tone, "Boys… designing your wardrobe is _my_ department. I operate under strict guidelines from corporate, and…"

"And that is why we're here," Reino Sax, the lead vocalist said as he stepped up to the designer and gently laid a hand on her shoulder. Jane saw the older woman flush slightly, but she didn't allow herself to speculate. There were other, more important issues. Reino was of medium height, but his wide shoulders and square jaw made him seem much larger than the tall image consultant. "Dapper, we know that you do your best, but your best is always regulated by other people… which can't be good for creativity."

Tyler Richie gave his million-dollar boyish grin to Indie, whose blazing eyes were the only evidence that she didn't appreciate this eleventh-hour intrusion on her plans. "Xavier told us that there were some designs that we might want to look at. So here we are."

Xavier and Jaxom Aber had already moved to the concept board and they were carefully examining the sketches. Everyone was silent and tense as the other two also moved to the board. No words were spoken for several minutes, then Reino shook his head and sighed, "I see what you mean, Dapper. These really aren't what we were hoping for."

Jane's momentary sense of relief vanished as her heart sank. Indie's face, on the other hand, showed triumph… though for only a moment. Then she composed her expression and said, "I was afraid of that too. That is why I put together these sketches as a backup." She opened up the thick leather pad in front of her and began laying out sketch after sketch. Jane remained rooted in her spot, but she was close enough to see the sketches. They were good, but still…

The four musicians, Dapper, Carter, Eli and Gray moved close to the table. Dapper was profuse in her praise and Jane's depression grew. She didn't even notice that not one of the four band members had spoken a word as they sorted through the sketches. Then, when all seemed lost, Reino spoke again, "No. These won't work either. I'm not sure how to explain this, but…"

Xavier interrupted, "But these aren't us either." Ignoring India's glare, the tall guitarist turned and said, "Jane, why don't I see all of your sketches? The ones on the board aren't the ones that I was looking at."

Jane blanched, "I… those weren't… I mean, I was just sketching those as a distraction. They weren't meant to be presented."

Xavier didn't say a word. He simply stood there and held out his hand in a "hand it over" gesture. Jane shot a look over at Gray and then Eli. Then she sighed, "Give me a minute." She turned and walked over to her desk, pulled out her bottom drawer and extracted the sketch pad. Like a prisoner making her last march to her own execution, she walked back to the conference room. Xavier watched her return with a bemused expression, his hand still extended. Hesitantly Jane handed him her sketchbook, but not without scowling at the young man first. He only smirked in return.

He put the sketchpad on the table, opened it and flipped through until he reached a sketch that he recognized. Jane had drawn twenty-two sketches. Some were individual sketches of each of the four musicians. Several were group pictures showing them together in various ensembles. The designs were very individual to each person yet the outfits somehow worked when they were all together.

Xavier Lewis was in leather, spikes and chains in Jane's first sketches. The last two showed him in a fedora with a sharp pin-stripe suit… one she had obviously sketched after their Italian dinner. Jaxom Aber, who was built like a linebacker, was also dressed to kill in Miami-style sports-coats and creased slacks. Under the coat were various stylish solid-color t-shirts with a simple cross on a gold necklace. Tyler Richie's sketches began with him as the boy-next-door, but changed to show him more as the playboy that Jane had seen at the restaurant. And Reino Sax, the solid, powerfully built vocalist was dressed in light suits with collarless dress shirts unbuttoned almost to the naval, showing off his tight body.

The entire collection, from the first sketches to those that had altered to a more sophisticated presentation, were completely at-odds with the directions that Dapper Tieg had provided. Throughout their perusal the boys had once again remained silent. It was Tyler who finally broke the ice by lifting a sketch of him that showed a decidedly "come-hither" expression on his face. He smirked and said, "Is this how you see me, pretty Jane?"

Jane blushed, but before she could reply Dapper interjected, "These are all wrong! They clearly don't match the image that the company is looking for, so why…" She stopped as Reino once-again placed a hand on the tall woman's shoulder. "I would like to hear what prompted Jane to sketch these."

Everyone looked at Jane with various expressions, from scorn to genuine interest. Steeling herself, she replied, "I know that these don't match what Ms. Tieg asked for… but I noticed something when we were at T.G.I. Fridays and I asked the customers what they liked and remembered about _Shock and Awrsenic's _wardrobe." She paused and everyone waited expectantly, "When the girls… ladies… talked about the guys, they kept comparing the outfits to other musicians and celebrities who had similar looks. Basically, what they were describing were cookie-cutter types, not real people." Jane tried not to wince as she saw Dapper's face turn red with fury, "What I realized was that the company was trying to market _Shock and Awrsenic_ as a type, not individuals… "

Jaxom Aber spoke up to prompt Jane to continue, "And so?"

"And so I made these sketches while I was trying to picture your true personalities. Jaxom, you're metropolitan and modern. You could walk into a corporate office and take over and nobody would protest. Reino… you're…" she colored a little, but pressed on, "… animalistic… You're on the prowl even when you're not trying to be…"

Reino laughed. A deep, throaty laugh that seemed to reinforce Jane's assertion. "And what makes you think that? I haven't exactly come onto you… or any other woman in this company for that matter."

Jane thought about that for a moment. She knew the answer, but she hesitated to give it. Finally, when he raised an enquiring eyebrow, she said, "That's because you're already focused on a different woman." She didn't say more, but Reino and Dapper gave each other an involuntary and very guilty glance. To save them from the speculation of the others in the room, Jane continued, "Tyler _looks_ like the innocent boy-next-door, but he is the true playboy of this group." Tyler frowned for a moment, but then he chuckled… as did the other three members of his group.

Then the tall, dark, and very handsome guitarist spoke up. Xavier hadn't taken his eyes off of Jane since she began speaking. Now he captured and held her gaze as he asked, "And me? What have you learned about  
me, little Jane?"

Jane's blush deepened. She was aware of the speculative looks from everyone else in the room, but her eyes never left Xavier's as she replied, "You project the idea that you're the playboy _and_ the animal of the group, but in reality you're Old World. You're the gentleman."

Her words hung in the air and the tension between them was palpable. Then Jaxom laughed, "I don't know how you did it… but I never want to play poker with you, Miss Jane." The others laughed as well.

Reino, who still had a large hand on Dapper's arm, quietly said, "When the company picked us up, we were still teens. _We_ didn't even really know who we were yet. But our handlers took a look at us and decided what each of us was supposed to be. They picked our clothes. They told us what to say in our interviews. They even coached us on how to misbehave… just a little… in public in order to enhance the images that they gave us. The problem is… we're grown up now and our images don't really fit." He seemed to be speaking to Dapper exclusively; as if to explain himself and to help her understand him.

"Well… That's all good, I suppose," India spoke up for the first time since she had lost control of the meeting, "But how does that resolve this issue? It's the company who commissioned us to do this work."

Eli, who had been looking through the sketches silently while the others spoke, said, "I would say that what we need to do is make one set for each of the guys and then present this new look to the agency." He had separated four sketches out from the rest; the ones with each musician in a suit of some sort. "I think that they just might go for it if they see these in real life."

All eyes turned to Dapper. Her eyes met Reino's. He nodded slightly and then she did the same. Then, in a departure from her usual sarcastic tone, she said, "I think that is a good idea."

Five hours later Xavier Lewis pulled his rented car in front of Jane's home. Despite the four-hundred dollars she had just spent in repairs, her old klunker wouldn't start. When she climbed out and headed for the subway, Xavier had appeared out of nowhere and offered her a ride. She had tried to deflect his offer, but it was dark and he had flatly refused to allow her to board the subway. Now, as he stopped in front of the suburban address she had provided, Xavier smiled at the sleeping form curled up in the passenger seat.

For several minutes he just looked at the interesting young lady. Then he reached out a hand and softly moved a lock of hair off of her pretty face. Jane stirred, looked around blearily, and then blinked at the handsome man who was watching her. "Sorry. Fell asleep. Oh… we're here." Jane quickly unbuckled; suddenly worried that her driver companion might want to come in. She really didn't want to explain Ben to Xavier… or Xavier to Ben. "Thank you for the ride, Xavier. I appre…"

"You aren't what you seem either, are you Jane?"

She blinked, her heart pounding, "What do you mean?"

"I don't know yet… but I would like to find out," Even in the dark Jane couldn't help but be aware of how rakishly handsome he was.

Jane felt the danger of the situation, yet she couldn't make herself push him away, "I… I would like that. But sometimes what you find is disappointment." Jane longed to tell the truth. She settled for saying, "Sometimes the façade is all that we have."

Xavier reached over and touched Jane's soft cheek, causing her eyes to close slightly. Then he said, "Sometimes, Jane, the façade not only conceals the truth… but also our true potential. I'll see you later then?"

Jane moved her head slightly so that her cheek could rub against Xavier's calloused fingers, "Yes. Later. Goodnight, Xavier."

That night Jane barely thought about Billie at all.

**oOo**

They worked steadily for the rest of the week. Carter's team pulled out all of the stops to turn Jane's designs into reality. Surprisingly, Dapper was there almost every day working with the team. The executives from United Arts and Entertainment were scheduled to view the designs on Thursday afternoon, so time was very short.

Gray departed on Tuesday night for Italy, where she would make the first of many stops on the Christmas market circuit. India was left in charge. Having seen the writing on the wall, she took charge of her team and pushed the project along. She was still a mystery to Jane. In some ways she was the consummate, driven professional… if only she would work as a team-member instead of always scheming. As it was Jane never felt entirely secure when India was in the same country, much less the same company.

Xavier and the other members of _Shock and Awrsenic_ made regular visits. The guitarist came to Donovan Decker more than the others, but he gave Jane space to work, knowing full-well the deadline that the group was under. He did small, endearing things like showing up with coffee or take-out meals… or leaving encouraging notes on Jane's desk… though the notes also sometimes had a poorly-disguised innuendo in the message. Jane found herself looking forward to seeing him. She wasn't even bothered by the innuendos. What did bother her was that, once again, she was deceiving someone who she was beginning to care about. And in the case of a celebrity like Xavier, the truth of her age could be fatal to his reputation and career.

That wasn't the only problem, of course. There was still Eli, who had declared that he was still a contender, in no uncertain terms. Eli saw Xavier's attentions to Jane and it was quite clear that he didn't like the musician, but he was also clearly biding his time. Perhaps he knew, as Jane knew, that _Shock and Awrsenic_ would soon leave NYC and go on to bigger and brighter things. Yet Eli still wasn't the biggest problem. The biggest obstacle to any possible relationship was the teenage boy who seemed to have forgotten her existence… and yet still owned her heart.

There was one more problem. And this problem had the potential to ruin everything for Jane Quimby: the Press was on the prowl. Already there were droves of reporters stalking the city, hoping to catch another glimpse of the girl who had been photographed with Xavier and Tyler. And if they ever found her, Jane knew that the truth about her deception wouldn't be far behind.


	7. Designed to Expose

**Dropping a Stitch**

**Chapter 7 – Designed to Expose**

Jane filled in the last bubble on the last card for the last final before Christmas break. Running her eyes over the darkened bubbles that spelled out her name, she allowed her tense shoulders to relax. Then she closed her test booklet, gathered all of her items and walked them up to the front desk. Mrs. Baxter, the physics teacher, smiled at her best pupil, then whispered, "Have a great Christmas, Jane." Jane returned the smile, waved, and left the room.

As she left, her eyes caught Lulu's baleful glare. It was clear that Lulu didn't appreciate the fact that Jane finished first. In her perfect universe the Janes of the world would be dressed as maids, on their knees and scrubbing floors, not competing for valedictorian. And the Janes wouldn't have access to big-name celebrities like Tyler and Xavier. And most of all, they would never have the affection of boys like Billie.

Jane felt a momentary shiver run down her spine. Then she dismissed Lulu from her mind. She had much bigger problems. Tomorrow the executives from United Arts and Entertainment would be at Donovan Decker. The design team had one chance to sway the executives… and everything hinged on her designs. If Donovan Decker failed it could devastate their place in the fashion market and it would be all her fault if…

"Hey, watch it!" an irritated female student snapped. Jane looked up, saw that she was walking right through a crowd of cheerleaders and jumped back… only to collide with a wall. The wall gave an "oomph!" sound and two large hands grasped Jane's slender shoulders. "So, Jane, does this mean that you want to get back together?"

Jane whipped around, startled by Nick's deep voice. She covered her mouth and then reached forward solicitously as the tall, handsome athlete winced. "Oh! Nick, did I hurt your ankle!? I'm so sorry!"

Nick smiled, pleased with Jane's concern. He had barely noticed her in all of the years they went to school together… until this year when she suddenly seemed to blossom. Her style, her self-confidence, and an air of mystery had intrigued him. Unfortunately, it was that air of mystery, somehow associated with her internship, that had also led to the destruction of their relationship. Or rather, it had been his own insecurity and confusion that had done it.

Nick had always been the center of attention. When he dated he had always become his girl's world. They doted on him and hovered around him and shaped their entire existence around him. Nick had always _thought_ that he found it annoying. Along came Jane: driven, focused; a girl who knew where she was going and what she needed to do to get there. He had been impressed; more than impressed, he had been smitten. But when her work began to interfere with their relationship it became a problem. Nick knew now something that he hadn't been ready to admit then: he _wanted_ to be the center of Jane's world… and when he wasn't, he behaved like a spoiled child. And in the process, he had destroyed the first relationship that showed real promise.

Since then Jane seemed to have forgiven him for making out with Lulu, but forgiveness did not equate to offering Nick a second chance. Nick suspected that Billie had something to do with Jane's intransigence. And since he seemed to be in a serious relationship with Zoe… "Jane, I was thinking… now that Christmas break is…"

Nick's was interrupted by a loud buzzing sound. Jane dug into her bag, grunted in frustration, and then triumphantly extracted her phone. Her eyes widened momentarily as she looked at the message on the screen. Then she looked at Nick, "Sorry Nick, I have to go. I hope that you have a great Christmas and New Years. Oh, and take care of that ankle!" Waving, she turned and headed towards the front double-doors. As she glided away Nick could hear her saying, "Hello, Carter? Is there a… Oh! I'll be there in forty. My stupid car is in the shop again so I have to take the subway…"

Nick sighed, rubbed his sore leg, shook his head, and continued his journey toward his locker.

**oOo**

Ben whistled while he wiped down the last of the basketballs and put it in its place. Then he stepped back and happily surveyed the sports room. Ben liked organization. He liked to see everything clean and neat and organized. And he liked to see his gym… and his world in spotless order. The students laughed behind his back at his quirks. His office was the antithesis of neat and organized. Whereas his gym and locker rooms and equipment room were perfect, his office was barely controlled chaos. He saw paperwork as the bane of his existence, the unfortunate necessity of his profession.

A shadow darkened the door of his equipment room and he turned to find Rita looking at his with a bemused and affectionate expression. "All done?"

Ben grinned at his beautiful girlfriend, "All done." Then his face fell slightly, "You know… it's been a hectic day for both of us and…"

Rita mock-scowled, "Oh no you don't, Ben. Stop being a coward. Besides, my mother has probably spent all day preparing a veritable feast. We can't cancel."

Ben expelled a resigned breath, but he walked up to Rita and placed his hands possessively on her hips. Looking down slightly into her dark, expressive eyes he said, "Don't worry. I'll go. I just hope that they like me."

Rita ran her hand on the light stubble of Ben's jaw, "I like you. That's what matters."

"Like?" Ben asked.

She met his gaze steadily, but there was wariness in her voice, "Don't be in a hurry this time, Ben. You know how I feel… but I just want to take this slow."

Ben pulled her close until their lips were only centimeters apart. "As you wish, my dear."

**oOo**

"I still don't see why I have to go, Zoe," Billie grumbled. They had headed straight to Zoe's house after the school half-day let out. Naturally they had headed to Zoe's room… and just as naturally, they had ended up in Zoe's bed.

"Look, Billie," Zoe sat up slightly in bed and she laid a slender hand on Billie's chest, "My Dads used a lot of influence to get these tickets because _I _told them that you liked _Shock and Awrsenic's _music… and I know that you do. So what is the problem?" Her expressive eyes narrowed, "Does this have something to do with the photo of Jane with two of the band members?"

Billie turned abruptly towards Zoe, "This has nothing to do with that, Zoe. Jane is my friend, true… but I haven't even talked to her recently. I just… I guess that I'm still tired from the play and finals and everything else… But you're right: we need to break out and have some fun. I'll go."

Zoe tried to hide the doubt and hurt from her eyes. She couldn't quite forget Lulu's words from a month before: "Billy will always put Jane first. He did it to me and he'll do it to you."

"Thanks, Billie. They're the best seats in the house. Dad even got us back stage passes."

Billie pulled Zoe close to him and tried to push the guilt of his lie away.

**oOo**

One more "final" stitch; a tuck here; an adjustment there; the tension at Donovan Decker was as thick as any major fashion show. Then, finally, they made the last "final" stitch. It was well past midnight when Carter stepped away, and then India, Elie, Jane and the rest of the team let out a collective breath.

The original intention had been for one outfit each. Dapper, who was now fully invested in this project and fearful of the outcome, pushed for two complete ensembles for each of the four musicians. Eight outfits in forty-eight hours… not allowing for sleep. But now it was done.

All that was left was the visit from United Arts and Entertainment.

It took Eli six minutes to wake Jane up after pulling up to her house. Actually, it only took two minutes. Four minutes had been spent in studying her in the dark. Eli almost wished that he didn't know the truth about her age. The truth was constraining him from acting while others, like that overhyped guitarist, were free to pursue her without restrictions. The worst of it was that the truth only intrigued Eli more. How many seventeen year olds could not only pull off a deception like this, but repeatedly leave other designers in the dust with her talent?

It was only when Eli saw a silhouette moving inside Jane's house that he stopped his guilty study and shook her awake. "Wake up, Aurora," he teased as he gently shook her shoulder.

Jane blearily opened her eyes and looked at her self-appointed chauffeur. "Who's Aurora?"

Eli grinned at her, "You figure it out. You had better head on in before your brother comes out to find out what's taking so long."

Jane stretched, catlike, released her seatbelt and opened the door, "Thanks, Eli. I'm sorry that you had to go so far out of your way."

"Not a problem. Now go. Tomorrow's your big day."

As he drove away her wondered if Jane would associate the name "Aurora." He had two younger sisters who he used to babysit, so he naturally knew that Aurora was the name of Disney's Sleeping Beauty.

**oOo**

In the end, the "big day" was anticlimactic. The executives saw the ensembles on their four talents and were immediately impressed. What they hadn't communicated to Dapper Tieg was their own concerns that the styles of the group's teen years no longer fit now that the boys had become men. They had been hoping for change… and change is what they received. The fact that the group's stylist had fully embraced the change herself only served to increase their acceptance. They opted for all three designs and requested two more for the following month.

After the last document was signed, the last hand shaken, and the last executive had left, the members of _Shock and Awrsenic _joined the team of Donovan Decker in celebration. As the party carried on, Xavier pulled Jane aside for a private talk. "Jane, I want you to come to our concert tomorrow night as my special guest… actually, if you're willing… I would like you to come as my date."

Jane was only slightly shocked at this request. Over the past several days the behavior or the tall guitarist towards her had been very pointed... and very flattering. The truth was that Jane wasn't immune to the appeal of this devilishly handsome musician. When she had seen him as a playboy it would have been easier. Now that she knew him as both a gentleman and a good person, it was more difficult. And at this moment, when he looked at her with those vulnerable eyes, it was almost impossible. But Jane had rehearsed the reasons that she had to reject his feelings a hundred times in her head in the past two days, "Xavier… I can't. Please understand: I can't explain, but you already guessed at a part of the truth. Just trust me in this: dating me would be very bad for your career."

Nothing is as hard for a man as laying his heart open and vulnerable. When he does so and receives rejection in return, it can make a man unreasonable. Xavier's gentle expression turned hard and angry, "Fine, Jane. Whatever excuse works. You got your designs approved and now you don't have time for me anymore. Well, I have things to do… so you take care of yourself." With those bitter words he turned and stalked out of the building. Jane wanted desperately to chase after him, but her eyes caught Eli's pointed stare and India's bemused expression and she stopped herself. _It's better this way. Really…_

**oOo**

The concert hall was packed. _Shock and Awrsenic _played well and the crowd was on fire. The guitarist played with a raw, almost angry flair that only added a perfect edge to the rock-style.

Afterwards the privileged few who could afford back-stage passes were impressed with the band-members new styles. Most of them couldn't stop talking about the new look.

Tyler, as usual was on the prowl for a girl to spend some private time with. There was one girl in particular who immediately caught his eye, but she was accompanied by a young man who looked a lot like he did. Tyler was disappointed because the girl… he was pretty sure that her name was Zoe… was smoking hot. But since he didn't see any way to separate the pair, he turned his eyes elsewhere. Two very good possibilities were currently talking to a very taciturn, moody Xavier. The one girl was African American. Her friend was a curly-blond. Both were obviously rich, privileged girls but they were definitely giving off the "probable" vibe.

As he moved towards them he heard the blond saying, "I like your new style, Xavier. It really suits you. I'm heard that Jane Quimby had something to do with it, but she was probably just cleaning up the trash and fetching coffee. It isn't like she knows anything about fashion."

The hot black girl chimed in, "We were a little worried that she might be here tonight, as ridiculous as that sounds. She somehow manages to ingratiate herself with the most remarkable people. It isn't the first time she's been photographed with a celebrity... the little fame-whore. It's good that she isn't here. It certainly wouldn't do anything to help your reputation if you were seen with her."

Tyler could see Xavier's temper blazing and he was going to intervene when the blond spoke up again, "After all, she's like, the least popular girl in our high school…"

Xavier's face became blank and Tyler froze, but then he moved forward again, "Hello, ladies. My name is Tyler Richie. You'll have to excuse Xavier tonight… he's been in a bad mood all day." He gave the two hot girls his best boy-next-door smile. Reino, their lead-singer, often teased him by calling it Tyler's "_He's so cute _to _Oh, my god, can we do that again?_" smile, because it usually resulted in him leading some girl off to his hotel room. The two girls turned their focus on him and melted. Of the three, he was the only one who noticed that Xavier was no longer standing there.

**oOo**

Jane scribbled fruitlessly at another page in her sketchpad. She felt miserable. Ben was out with Rita. Billie no longer even talked with her. And Xavier probably despised her now. At the moment Jane hated herself as well.

_I should just end this whole charade. I can't even use the excuse of the mortgage anymore. Ben has that taken care of. It's wrong to continue this lie. The longer it goes on, the more people will get hurt by it._

Jane tossed the sketchpad aside and fell back on her bed. At this moment when she should be celebrating the acceptance of her designs, she felt like crawling under a rock instead. "Maybe I should call Mom and ask if I could go and stay with her for a while…"

A sharp rapping on the front door made Jane jump. Suddenly the thought that Billie might be at the door made her hop out of bed and head for the front room. She stopped for a moment in front of the full-length mirror. She realized that she had her pajamas on, but it wasn't as if Billie hadn't seen her in them enough times. Still, she took a minute to straighten her hair as the rapping at the door became more imperious.

Flying to the door, Jane yanked it open without stopping to check who it was. Then she froze. Xavier Lewis, dressed in the pin-striped casual suit that she had designed for him, stood there with his hand still raised to knock.

For a long minute neither of them spoke. It was Xavier who finally said, "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

Jane shook her head to clear it and replied softly, "I'm not so sure…"

"You were worried about Paparazzi… what do you think will happen if you leave me standing out here?"

Jane's eyes widened and she gestured for him to come in. As soon as his tall frame cleared the door, she closed it. Then she checked to make sure that the blinds were closed as well. "Umm… I…"

"You're still in high school? How in the world are you pulling this off?" Jane was startled by Xavier's words. It took her a few breaths to realize that he didn't sound angry at all.

"It hasn't been easy…" she answered sheepishly, still trying to reconcile the idea that the musician was in her front room and that he had somehow learned her secret. "In fact, everything is a total mess at the moment. I've been trying to think of a way to end all of this without hurting everyone."

Xavier had moved closer to Jane without her noticing. Now he was looking down at her as he softly asked, "Is that why you said no to our date? You were afraid that my reputation would be ruined if the Press found out that I was going out with a… how old are you, anyway?"

"Seventeen," Jane answered, unable to pull her eyes away from his.

"And when will you be eighteen, Jane Quimby?" His words were soft, almost caressing.

"In November," Jane replied, feeling slightly breathless.

Without warning, Xavier bent down and pulled Jane into a kiss. Unlike the one on the subway, this kiss was soft and gentle, but it somehow seemed to zap the strength right out of Jane's limbs. She found herself clinging to the taller man. More importantly, it was her who deepened the kiss. Then Xavier pulled back and said, "That was my bid."

When Jane could find her voice, she repeated, "bid?"

"That's right, Jane Quimby. When you turn eighteen I have the feeling that there might just be a line of men trying to catch your attention. You were right about me: with the Press dogging my footsteps I can't afford to be caught dating a seventeen year-old. But come November of next year, when you _are_ old enough I might just show up on your doorstep… and when I do, I want you to still remember that kiss. I doubt that any of those other guys will kiss as good." Xavier assumed his best heroic pose.

Jane blushed, but she was able to return a mocking smile, "Awful sure of yourself, aren't you?"

Xavier smirked, "If you want, I can repeat the kiss to prove my point?"

Jane took a step back, "You probably better not." Then she turned even redder as she admitted, "That was a very dangerous kiss." After a pause where they held each other's eyes, she asked, "So… you're not mad at me anymore?"

Xavier's expression turned serious… and then gentle, "I'm not angry. I know now that you really were trying to protect me. But will you take some advice from me, Miss Quimby?"

Jane nodded, and Xavier said, "Don't keep up this lie too much longer. I know what it's like to try to keep up a false front all of the time. It isn't fun… and it isn't worth it. You have serious talent. Let that talent speak for itself and tell the truth before you get hurt."

Xavier left Jane with an almost-platonic hug, but not before promising, "One year, little Miss Jane. If some lucky schmuck hasn't won out by then, expect me on your doorstep."

As Jane watched the tall, dark and handsome man drive away, she couldn't help but wonder what her life would look like in one year.

And she hated herself for allowing Billie's image to invade her thoughts again.


	8. Designed to Impress

**Dropping a Stitch**

**Chapter 8 – Designed to Impress**

Jane woke to the smell of bacon and coffee. Her blankets were so warm and her pillow so comfortable that she burrowed back under… but the drag of those wonderful scents teased her and pulled at her until, with a groan of resigned frustration she threw back the covers.

Ben was dishing two plates as she stepped in. She started to take a seat in front of one plate. Then, for the first time, Ben acknowledged her and started to wave her off. At that moment Jane heard movement behind her. She turned to find Rita smoothing her clothing. There was an awkward silence as both adults flushed. Then Jane said, "I guess that this is your plate… did you leave some for me, Ben?"

To save herself from further embarrassment, Jane filled her plate with eggs, bacon, hash browns and toast, prepared her coffee, and then walked it all back to her room. She took a seat on her bed and glanced at her open sketchpad. It was open to the sketch she had made for men's wear. She might try to deceive herself and say that it was made for _Shock and Awrsenic… _or for her upcoming competition… but that would be a lie. Although there was no face, the body shape and hairstyle were easily recognizable. Jane pushed her eggs around the plate, her appetite gone. _I need to get away from here._

As if on cue, her phone buzzed. "Hello Gray, how's Rome?"

Jane could hear the deep, melodic voice of a man saying something to Gray in Italian. Gray answered back in the same language before turning her attention back to the phone. _"Everything is great here. I heard all about the presentation. I have to say, Jane, that your star is definitely rising."_

"Thank…"

_"Enough of that. It appears that I'm going to be staying here in Italy for longer than expected. I need an assistant, but the temp they sent me at the office this week is completely inadequate for the task." _In fact, the current temp was the third one. The first two hadn't even made it a full day before Gray kicked them out of the building. Jane doubted that this third one would last through the week. Gray couldn't even remember the poor beleaguered girl's name. _"So that means that I need you to pack your bags. I'll have a ticket waiting for you at JFK. It's winter here, so don't dress too light, but don't wear anything that will embarrass me…"_

Jane waited desperately for an opening to protest. She couldn't just leave everything and fly off to Italy! But then again… _What do I have to keep me here? It's Christmas Break, so all I have is work… and thinking about Billie… and Xavier… and Eli… and what was that whole thing with Nick? _"…Jane, are you listening to me?"

"Yes! I'm sorry… I was just… It's just that I'll need to clear up a few scheduling issues…"

"Are you saying that you can't come? If you can't, then I suppose…"

"NO! I'll be there!"

After a long pause, Gray's amused voice responded, "Fine. JFK. Tonight. Call me when you land." With that, she closed the connection.

Jane stared at her phone. For several minutes she felt like shouting with excitement. Then she remembered her brother in the dining room… with Rita…

With a deep sigh Jane levered herself off the bed and began her death march to the kitchen.

**oOo**

Billie watched with a mixture of trepidation and relief as Zoe waved from the back seat and she and her dads drove away. They were on their way to Europe for the holidays. This was a yearly trip… a trip that they had taken together for the first time when Zoe was ten… only months after her mother had passed away. It was tradition now.

Zoe had considered cancelling. After all, Billie couldn't get a passport without parental approval and he certainly couldn't get it with his juvenile record hanging over his head. Besides, this would have been their first Christmas together. But Billie had put his foot down. He didn't want to be the person who destroyed Zoe's important family tradition. It wouldn't have been a good thing for their long-term relationship if he caused problems with her fathers…

... at least, that is what he told her.

The truth was that Billie needed time to think; time to regroup; time to get his head on straight about their relationship and about his persistent feelings for his childhood best friend. He wondered if Zoe had believed his reasons either. After all, she seemed to be entertaining her own doubts. Billie expelled a puff of breath that condensed into vapor and rose into the brisk December sky.

One thing was certain: he needed to talk to Jane. It had never been his way to run away from problems. It wasn't fair to Zoe, it wasn't fair to himself, and it also wasn't fair to Jane to continue like this. He watched until Zoe's car disappeared out of sight. _First things first: I promised my brother a visit at the jail. That will give me time to think of what to say to Jane. She's probably still angry that I didn't defend her in school the other day… Tonight will be soon enough._

**oOo**

Jane looked and felt like a jet-setting woman of the world as she thanked the attendant and accepted the ticket that Gray had waiting for her. It had been surprisingly easy to get Ben's approval for this trip once she told him that her boss was waiting on the other end of the flight. Ben had told Jane that, having met Gray, he had total confidence in Jane's boss. Jane suspected that another factor was the true reason for his easy agreement: he wanted to spend some private time with Rita.

There wasn't much else that needed to be done and the flight wasn't until 9 p.m., so Jane had pulled out one of her mother's stylish business suits and gone on the attack. It had been a close-run race, but she had successfully redesigned the garments with enough time to catch a ride to the airport. She never asked Ben what he told Rita about this trip.

Even this late in the evening the airport was packed with Christmas travellers. Jane checked her bags and sailed through security. Then she walked with the confidence of a CEO to her gate, aware all the time of the admiring glances of the various men… and even some women in the terminal. _This is just what I need to take my mind off of… my problems. _She cursed herself silently for even allowing the thought of Billie to creep in, but vowed to dispel it before reaching her gate.

With purposeful strides she turned into the bookstore situated along the passageway. Ten minutes later she continued her journey down the terminal with three fashion magazines and a double-tall mocha frappuccino.

One nice thing about working for Gray: her boss didn't skimp. When the boarding call was given, Jane settled back into her first-class seat on the 747 and smiled with benign satisfaction. Then, as she waited for the airplane to taxi, she flipped open the first magazine. In an instant the good feeling was gone. The inside full-page spread was an advertisment for the International Fashion Consortium Rising Designers Competition. With her heart in her throat, Jane forced herself to look at the advertisement. It certainly looked… major. This was not a small, poorly attended local competition. This was an internationally recognized career-launching competition… or a career-crushing debacle… and Jane was supposed to represent Donovan Decker.

_Well, at least there's one good thing about this: I won't have time to worry about other things. _With that thought she pulled out her sketchpad and began working. She barely even noticed when the airplane accelerated and lifted into the dark winter sky.

**oOo**

"Are you sure that this is a good idea, Ben? I mean, allowing Jane to just fly off like that?" Rita looked at her boyfriend in the dark. Occasionally a light from a house that was near the road would illuminate a little of his handsome features, but mostly they drove in the dark.

"I've met her boss, Rita. That woman is completely capable of taking care of herself, Jane, and just about anybody else. I would feel sorry for any criminal who tried to give her a bad time," Ben chuckled, using the conversation as an excuse to reach over and grab Rita's hand. "Jane will be fine."

"And us?" Rita asked with a slight wariness in her voice, "Where, exactly, are you taking us?"

Ben grinned, "When Jane and I were small, Dad and Mom used to take us to this chalet in Vermont. It was incredible, and the view was awesome… and since Jane was leaving for most of the vacation… I thought that I could share it with you?" He didn't say it, but this would be the closest approximation to introducing Rita to his father. True, he could have taken her to a cemetary, but the cabin in Vermont was a place where he had truly lived.

Rita started to say something biting about not pushing their relationship too fast… but she couldn't do it. The truth was that her heart was racing at the idea of a private vacation in the Vermont snow with Ben. And even more important, since their first breakup and the appearance of a rival in the form or her high school arch-nemesis and now the school's drama teacher, Rita realized that she didn't want to take it slow. She wanted Ben Quimby now, tomorrow, and possibly forever.

With that resolution, she squeezed Ben's hand and leaned back to enjoy the ride.

**oOo**

Billie knocked and knocked. He shivered and pulled his coat close. He pulled out his phone. He even hit Jane's speed-dial number. But his finger only hovered over the "send" button. Eventually he closed his phone, dropped it into his pocket, and walked away.

As he neared his own small apartment his phone rang. Zoe must have just landed at their first layover. Billie held his thumb over the "end" button. But this time he moved it to the "send" button. "Hi Zoe! Where are you now?"

Billie fished out his keys as Zoe talked. He never felt as lonely as he did at that moment.

**oOo**

The 747 touched down at Leonardo da Vinci International Airport at 5:20 pm, after changing airplanes in Brussels. The flight had taken almost fourteen hours and the time change meant that Jane had lost six hours. She had slept for almost five hours. The remainder of the time was spent in sketching, studying her magazines, or trying to ignore the unwelcome attention of a very persistent Bulgarian businessman.

She felt like a wreck for the past four hours, but her enthusiasm revived when the distant lights and sprawling architecture of Rome came into view. It was a good thing that her pesky neighbor had disappeared in Brussels because the smile she was wearing on-approach would have only served to intensify his amorous attentions.

_Paris, London, and now Rome! I love this job!_

After disembarking, she was preparing to turn her phone on to call Gray when her attention was drawn to a sign being held by a short, stocky, but handsome old gentleman. It had her name and "Donovan Decker" listed below it. She stepped up to the man and smiled, "Scuzi? I am Jane Quimby."

"Ciao ed il benvenuto a Roma, la bella signora. Sono Rossi di signore. Sarà il mio privilegio di essere il suo autista… Umm… I will to be your driver." The old gentleman took Jane's hand and bent slightly to kiss it. "If you will follow? We will… to get your baggage."

Jane smiled widely, unable to completely hide her enthusiasm. She knew that women like Gray and India probably took trips like this one all the time without breaking a smile… but this was _Rome!_ "Thank you, Signore Rossi. Please lead the way."

Signore Rossi must have deduced that this was Jane's first visit because he took the roundabout route through the more-scenic areas. As he drove, he kept up a running monologue about the various famous landmarks. He was rewarded with Jane's sparkling eyes and bright smile. She didn't understand most of what he was saying to her, but she was able to catch the names of several of the most recognizable landmarks. It took over an hour before the driver pulled to a stop in front of the Grande Hotel de la Minerve. It was almost as much of a landmark as the ruins that Signore Rossi had driven by.

Before Jane could drink in the fabulous main hall of the building, Gray glided up with a collection of very handsome Italian men close on her heels. "Jane, it's good that you were able to make it." She looked Jane's business suit up and down, "That might do, but it looks like you slept in it. Carlo?"

The tallest and skinniest of the men stepped forward, "My lady?"

Gray spoke for several minutes in Italian before turning to Jane again, "Carlo will put you in a dress. Don't take too long. We have to leave for a fashion show in…" she checked her watch, "fifty minutes."

Twenty minutes later Jane stood in front of a full-length mirror, stunned. She was wearing a Versace dress that would have probably cost her eight-thousand dollars. At first glance it was simple, but it fit her to absolute perfection and somehow made her look taller and more slender than she was. It was a one-piece skirt-dress that showed off her collar bones, covered her cleavage, and highlighted her slender arms and shapely legs. It was pale-blue on the sides with a trail of dark, almost luminescent material down the middle of the front and back. The center-section was cut in an hourglass pattern that matched the fit of the dress on her figure. She walked back and forth and discovered that the middle-pattern somehow accentuated the sway of her hips as she walked.

_I'm in Rome and I'm wearing a Versace! _Carlo moved around her, tugging here and nodding there, speaking in Italian, words that Jane couldn't understand, but which sounded complementary. Then he switched to heavily, almost musically accented English, "Beautiful! You have the perfect legs for this dress. Donatella, when she sees you in this dress…" he brought his fingers to his lips and kissed them away with a typical Italian flair.

Jane froze. She turned slowly towards the tall, skinny man, "Donatella… as in Donatella Versace…?"

"Si, Donatella, making an appearance tonight. She has many designers now, but zees show, it is all her own. Well, perhaps one or two dresses… but.."

Carlo continued, but Jane was too fixated on the fact that she would be wearing a Versace in front of _the _Versace… or rather the surviving member of the internally famous sibling-designer team. Somehow she felt like a thief… a well dressed thief, but still…

**oOo**

India reclined back in Gray's chair, with her feet propped on Gray's desk… lusting after Gray's position… and her hide. _It would look just right stretched on the wall over there…_ She smiled evilly at the image. Perhaps this would be the right time to do something about it. After all, with both Gray and Jane out of town and her at the reins of the company, there probably wouldn't be a better time.

She tapped manicured fingernails on the polished hardwood desk and reviewed all of the schemes of the past that had almost worked… and still failed. Her best schemes had been in the last few months. And each of those schemes had been foiled by that little…

_That's right: I need to get rid of Jane first, before she manages to stumble into another project that makes her impervious. I need to nail her before the competition, or…_

India's train of thought was lost when she saw movement on the design floor. Heather Croft, Gray's latest harried assistant, who was still rushing around in the building on Saturday, past eight. India grinned, remembering her own stint as Gray's assistant. It had been that grueling experience which had first lit the fires of her hatred for the older woman. But India had endured.

India doubted that Heather would make it. She was the third person to have the position since Gray reassigned Jane, and she didn't seem to… India stopped, returning her legs to the floor and leaning forward. _That's right! With me here and Heather here…_

Once again India's Cheshire Cat grin spread on her face. _Enjoy Italy, ladies. By the time I'm done you might decide to stay there._


	9. Designed to Guiltify

**Dropping a Stitch**

**Chapter 9 – Designed to Guiltify**

Jane tried to look as nonchalant as possible as she stood to the side and watched Gray converse casually with Donatella Versace and several other men and women whose faces Jane had only recognized from magazines. When Jane first stepped out of the limo she had been photographed. Carlo had done up her hair, her dress was magnificent, and she had arrived with a recognized designer. Everyone naturally assumed that she was somebody. Now she was waiting for the bubble to pop, exposing her insignificance to all and sundry.

"Donatella, I'd like to introduce my young protégé, Jane Quimby." It took a moment for Jane to realize that Gray had redirected the conversation… and that she was now in the middle of it. She looked up to see the much older Italian woman regarding her speculatively. Donatella Versace could not be described as a beautiful woman. Even in her prime her individual features had been to sharp and distinctive to be considered attractive. Now in her late years her face bore the evidence of one-too-many surgeries to combat age. Still, she stood regally and there was something very alive and vibrant in her eyes as she studied Jane.

When Jane realized that a response was required, she composed herself and said, "Benvenuto, Signora Versace. I am truly honored to meet you in person."

"You wear this dress well, I think," the older woman responded with a smile, "I recognize it… ah yes! Gray, was this not the dress I gifted to you when you finally threw off my yoke of oppression to make your way in the world?" Jane felt a shock at this revelation. _Gray studied under Donatella Versace!? I studied her profile, but I didn't remember…_

"You're right, Donatella. And my designers think that _I _am a cruel oppressor. But this one has managed to survive my yoke without collapsing yet… Of course, only time will tell." Both women studied Jane speculatively, like an unidentifiable slab of meat to be consumed or tossed out. Then, as she began to squirm, they smiled with amusement.

"So, Sapling, what did you think of my collection?" The elderly designer asked, in a manner that seemed to expect more than the simple question implied.

_Sapling? _"I thought that every dress was magnificent…" Jane paused, somehow sensing that more was expected. She hesitated, but when Gray raised on eyebrow Jane winced inwardly and continued, "Though… the sixth dress… didn't seem to fit the rest of the collection." Jane had noticed it right away when the sixth model had glided out onto the runway. While all of the other dresses in the collection were svelte and form-fitting, accentuating each model's curves, the sixth dress seemed rather… boxy. Still, to say this to one of the world's premiere designers was probably not wise.

Both women regarded Jane closely again and she was waiting for the hammer to fall. Almost certainly Gray would ship her home now that she had insulted Gray's friend and teacher. But instead, Donatella smiled, "This sapling has courage, my friend. You are right, little one. My foolish assistant managed to damage one dress. She thinks that she is ready to step out on her own, so she tried to slip in one of her own pieces instead. Now tomorrow's magazines will focus only on how 'Donatella's star is finally setting,' based on this foolish girl's actions. She will be many years before her work will see the light of day, I think."

Jane caught Gray's amused look and remembered when her own dress… her prom dress no-less… had made it onto the runway due to another malfunction. She was thankful now that it had been well-received or Gray might have pronounced the same death-knell over Jane's future. Donatella continued, "I like this one, Gray. Bring her along tomorrow. Now, I must go and seduce that disgusting fashion reporter from Vogue in the hope of lessening the damage the nasty woman may do." And with that, she glided away, exchanging pleasantries as she stalked the reporter.

"Tomorrow?" Jane asked when the designer was swallowed by the crowd.

"Yes. We're going to Milan. Be up, packed, and ready to travel by noon. That means that you need to be in bed at a decent hour… and probably not with any of these very persistent Italian men. Go have fun, Jane." Jane watched as her boss walked away and was quickly surrounded by several very handsome local men. _I wonder if she'll be taking her own advice, _Jane mused. But then several younger and very dashing men approached her and she had her own life… and virtue… to focus on.

**oOo**

Jane made it back to her hotel room by midnight and with her virtue intact… though it was a close-run thing with several very tall, dark, and handsome men vying for her attention. She was up again before dawn and enjoying a fabulous breakfast in a dining room with a view of the baroque portion of Rome by six-thirty.

Their departure was not until noon, so Jane seized the opportunity to walk the city as soon as she chased down her breakfast with two very powerful but tiny Turkish coffees. The shops were just opening as she hit the streets and traffic was minimal. The architecture was incredible, with entire blocks of buildings that were older than the United States, all well-kept and still in excellent shape. Still, the venerability of the ancient structures seemed to speak to Jane's soul as she strode happily from place to place, snapping pictures and playing the tourist.

She greeted people in their shops and on the street. Occasionally she had to deflect unwelcome attention from an interested male. But mostly, she simply walked around and drank in the magnificence of this ancient and historical city.

The best part was that she never thought of Billie, even once. She did, however, receive and respond to several texts from Xavier Lewis. _Shock and Awrsenic _had just touched down in London. In six days they would be performing in Rome. Xavier wanted to know if she would be there. _I don't know if I'll be there, _Jane mused. _Who knows where Gray will have me by then. And even if I am in Rome, would it really be a good idea to see Xavier again?_

**oOo**

Back home Billy took a seat in front of the security window of the penitentiary and waited for his brother to arrive. When Tommy took his seat on the opposite side they both lifted the phones. "You don't look so good, Lil'brother, what's up."

"Not much. Just hangin'"

"Don't give me that shi…" Tommy stopped his mouth before finishing the word, not meeting the eyes of the guard who was scowling at him. "Tell me, Billy."

Billy met his brother's eyes silently, until finally he expelled a breath and said, "I think I screwed up, but I don't know how to fix it without someone getting hurt."

"And would that 'someone' happen to have dark curly hair, bedroom eyes and shapely legs?" Tommy asked knowingly.

Billy felt his heart race at the very accurate description of Jane. "I'm with Zoe, Tommy. We're pretty official."

"Meaning that you're hitting…" again he stopped, cleaning up his language. Tommy was mostly unrepentant, but his parole hearing was coming up and he needed his guards to give a good report, "… meaning that you're sleeping with Zoe?"

"Yeah," Billie felt guilty for his rebellious feelings. He felt guilty about talking this over with Tommy. But he needed to talk with someone.

"Billie, unlike me you don't do casual too well. You got your heart on your sleeve, brother. And let's face it: you've had the hots for Jane since you both hit puberty… you were just too dumb to recognize it… and too cowardly to admit it."

"I'm not a cowar…" Billie began to protest hotly, but then he acknowledged the truth to himself. "God, Tommy, I'm really screwing this up. Zoe's hot! Zoe's great! Any man would kill to be with her."

"Any man who wasn't already in love with someone else, Bro. I ain't been there myself, but it is obvious with you. You're with the wrong girl. You just have to decide what to do about it."

"But how do I fix it without hurting Zoe? And how do I even know if Jane will respond?"

"Do I look like Oprah? Go home, Billie. Grow a pair and fix your own mistakes. And next time you come, bring a case of cigarettes."

**oOo**

They boarded the fast train to Milan at 12:30. Donatella's team was on the train, but the elderly designer was not in sight. Gray disappeared as well soon after boarding. Jane contented herself to sit with the Italian design team. Thankfully, several of the designers spoke English. Jane thought that one of these, Alberto, was someone who Carter would really go for. _It's too bad that I can't introduce them. _

It took less than three hours to reach the world's fashion center. For Jane it felt like stepping onto hallowed ground as she exited the train. But soon all thoughts of that nature were pushed aside as she joined in to help the team move the precious prototype dresses off of the train and into the waiting vehicles. They reached the National Chamber twenty minutes later. Once again Jane was in awe as she realized that she was walking into the location of the most famous fashion shows since the location had asserted its dominance in 1958.

Then she had a stray thought, "Scusi, Alberto?"

"Yes, Signora Jane?" The gentlemanly designer smiled fondly at her with an eyebrow raised in inquiry.

"If the season begins on January 14th, then why is Signora Versace showing now?"

"Ahh! This is… She's the special show… for charity. She's raising money for… how you say… disaster relief. These designs are all her own, not the company's. All the money from these sales goes to this relief; Japan, the Philippines, and so on. She does this every year." Jane smiled, pleased to be able to help with such a worthy cause.

The setup was completed early, so Alberto and several others dragged Jane out to show her the city. They showed her the places that only locals knew and seemed to find enjoyment from her joy. As a group Jane found her hosts to be open and generous with their time and their affection. By the hour that it was time to head back to the show, Jane felt that she had made friends that she would cherish for life. The only sour note was that she had to continue to pretend to be in her twenties. The continuous lies were beginning to mar every experience that she had.

The show was packed. People from all over the world, many of them famous and highly recognizable, attended. Jane was glad to be working in the background; not comfortable in the presence of such well-known and powerful people. Gray seemed to have no problem mixing with anyone and everyone. The runway show itself went off without a hitch. The original sixth dress had been repaired and it made its way onto the runway. Jane could only guess at what happened to the other dress… and the poor fledgling designer.

The design team took the night train home after making their fond goodbyes to Jane. Donatella and Gray were remaining to smooze, so Jane remained behind as well. When morning came the two older ladies slept in. Jane took the opportunity to return to the places that she had only seen in passing yesterday… the tourist traps that her friends had avoided but which she still desired to visit.

Later she returned to the hotel, took a seat in the mostly empty dining room, and began to sketch again. She was so focused on her work that she didn't even notice when someone walked up behind her. In fact she should have noticed, since the maître d' was falling all over himself to greet the newcomer. It was only when the woman spoke that Jane became aware of her surroundings. "I like the line across the shoulder, but zis line on the hip, it will not work so well."

Jane was startled to realize that Donatella Versace was looking over her shoulder. She started to rise, but the older woman put a restraining hand on the girl's shoulder. "May I look at the rest?"

Jane gulped, embarrassed at the idea, but she had no choice as the famous designer took a seat at the table and pulled the sketchbook away from Jane's limp hands. The woman closed the book and went back to the beginning, studying each sketch carefully, nodding at some, skimming over others, and pausing occasionally to comment nonsensically in Italian. Two sketches she ripped out of the book altogether, crumpling them and tossing them to the floor as if she were in her office, not a five-star international hotel dining room. Several others she lingered on for a long time. Jane didn't know what to think. As it was she could only barely restrain herself from squirming in her seat.

Finally, Donatella reached over and grasped the arm of Jane's chair, "Come, scootch over." While Jane 'scootched,' the elderly designer grabbed Jane's abandoned pencil. What followed was a lesson in "lines and curves, flow and movement" from one of the top designers in the world. Afterward Jane would be astounded that she had just received a lesson that most designers would willingly pay thousands for, but at the moment she was too busy observing, listening, questioning, and absorbing. With a few simple strokes the woman was transforming Jane's experiments into masterpieces. Better still, she was helping Jane to truly understand what she was doing that was making the difference. It was a lesson that Jane would never forget.

Jane was so absorbed in the lesson that she didn't even notice the flow of people around her. It wasn't until almost two hours later that Jane looked up to realize that Gray and several others were seated at the table and that nearly every other table in the spacious dining room was full. Jane felt sheepish, but Donatella Versace merely glanced around, signaled a waiter, and ordered lunch for both of them. Jane looked at Gray, but her boss merely raised an amused eyebrow and returned to her conversation to a very striking, tall man with graying temples. By the time the lunch meal was past and the dining room began to empty again, Jane was exhilarated with all that she had learned.

Donatella said her goodbyes and vanished back into her own world shortly after. Gray and Jane hopped on the train for Rome by mid-afternoon. Gray took her seat with the handsome man from lunch, leaving Jane alone, but she didn't mind. She had the company of her sketchpad and a multitude of new design ideas to keep her company on the way back to the venerable city.

**oOo**

Heather Croft, Gray's latest temporary assistant, stood nervously at the door to Gray's office, waiting for India to complete her phone call. Then she rushed forward and triumphantly placed the open folder in front of India. It had been so easy in the end to discover Jane Quimby's secret. All it had taken was a quick check of Jane's Social Security Number in the computer. Of course neither of them had thought to do this previously, since Accounting usually kept that information well-protected. But Heather had used her charms to entice the information out of the nerdy accounting clerk. It had even been worth it to let the idiot think that she found him attractive.

Heather had thought that Jane was a nice girl. She had certainly gone out of her way to help her to fit in when she first arrived. It wasn't until India told her the truth about how the girl had been savagely undermining her to Gray behind her back that she saw the truth. Now she was ready to do whatever it took to get that little $# &* out of the company and out on the street.

And if, Gray, her horrible, demanding boss also bit the bullet and had to leave, then all the better. India would be the boss then… and Heather knew that India would take good care of her.

Besides, this information about Jane Quimby was just too good to believe!

**oOo**

It didn't take long for Jane to realize that Gray hadn't really needed her in Rome. They had been in Rome two more days after returning from Milan and Jane's duties seldom lasted for more than two or three hours each day. That could only mean that this trip was a gift… or perhaps a reward for her work with _Shock and Awrsenic._ It was typical of Gray to do something like this and to couch it in the guise of necessity. She had fostered the image of the ultimate heartless dragon-lady, but Jane had gotten close enough to her to see through the façade. True, Gray could be cold and ruthless; yet there was much more to her than most people were allowed to see.

Of course this only served to intensify Jane's growing unease about continuing this deception. More and more, with each passing day, the guilt of her lies were beginning to crush her.

_It's time to tell the truth, before it's too late and people get hurt._


	10. Designed to Shock

**Dropping a Stitch**

**Chapter 10 – Designed to Shock**

Jane , dressed in another outfit of her own design, sat in the small, cushioned metal chair at the small ornate table in front of the small corner café and sipped slowly on her cappuccino on that cool December morning as she watched the people and the traffic of Rome pass by… or rather, she _seemed_ to be watching her surroundings. In fact, she was playing through a thousand scenarios for what she had to do as soon as her boss, Gray Chandler Murray, woke up and phoned her. And if the older lady stayed true to form, that would happen within the next few minutes.

Jane had decided that she could no longer continue in this deception. At the beginning the deception had seemed like a golden opportunity; she would have the chance to work for one of the top designers in New York City. When she and her brother came close to losing their home the deception had seemed like a necessity. As time went on and Jane began to make a name for herself, the deception had seemed necessary evil. But now, as Jane realized that the exposure of her secret might harm her company and her boss, the deception only seemed evil… or at least very wrong.

If the internship had worked as intended, it would have ended with the end of the semester. If Gray became furious with Jane and kicked her out, then at least Jane would have the chance to redeem her grade in the second semester. But whatever happened, she couldn't allow Gray to push her forward in the January competition with everyone believing that she was in her twenties. If the secret was exposed then it would make Donovan Decker _and_ Gray look foolish. It had to end.

Jane set down her coffee and pulled out her phone. She sat the device on the sketch pad in front of her, expelled a deep sigh, and then picked up her coffee again. _Any minute now…_

She was so distracted that she didn't even notice the truck that stopped in front of the coffee shop. Nor did she pay any attention to the man who jumped out and began unloading newspapers, magazines and periodicals in front of the newspaper shop right next to the coffee shop. In fact, she was completely oblivious as the usual morning crowd deviated from their other activities and began buying their favorite publications from the stand. She did, however, notice when several young ladies stopped in front of her table and began looking at her and gesticulating between her and the magazines in their hands.

Jane was taken aback at first. In truth she was slightly frightened until she realized that the young women weren't angry, they were excited. They were smiling and excited and almost seemed to be in awe. Jane couldn't understand a word that they were saying, so her confusion grew until one of the ladies fished a pen out of her purse, stepped forward, and extended both pen and magazine for Jane's attention. Jane took both items, still uncertain of what might be expected of her. Then she looked down and was shocked to see herself and Donatella Versace seated at a dining table as the older woman held a pencil and pointed out something on a sketchpad… the same sketchpad that sat in front of Jane at this very moment. _This must have been taken when she sat down with me the day before yesterday! And on the front page! This isn't good!_

The ladies were effusively gesticulating, clearly believing that they were in the midst of a celebrity. Now that the first woman had taken the bold step of offering her magazine for a signature, others were following suit. Unsure of what else to do, Jane began signing. It took another ten minutes before the last person had gotten a signature or posed for a photo with Jane. Then, as quickly as possible, Jane purchased her own copy and fled towards the hotel.

She arrived at the Grande Hotel de la Minerve six minutes later and headed directly in. As she dreaded, the magazine had reached the hotel before her. After four days in the hotel the staff recognized her. Naturally they were pleased to find that she was something more than they had originally supposed. They knew her as the assistant to the American Designer. Now they knew her as the protégé of none other than Donatella Versace. Still, the hotel was used to celebrities so there was none of the hype Jane had feared. Several of the young receptionists did approach her though, and she was still tied up with them when Gray glided down the ornate staircase.

"Well Jane," Gray said in that flat tone that only she could achieve, "it seems that you are in the news again. For a girl who keeps to herself, you _do_ seem to be drawing a lot of media attention."

Jane studied Gray's face to get a read on her reaction. From what she could tell, Gray seemed amused. At least, in this instance, Gray had been there and knew that Jane had done nothing to seek out the media. Still, that didn't change the fact that Jane was in the news once again… and that only heightened the danger that Donovan Decker faced when the truth was revealed. Steeling herself, she said, "Gray… could I please speak with you for a moment… in private?"

Gray tilted her head slightly as she regarded her erstwhile assistant and newest designer. Then she turned and addressed one of the two receptionists who still hovered close nearby. Naturally, Gray spoke to them in fluent Italian, leaving Jane to guess at her words. One of the receptionists nodded and gestured for the two ladies to follow. They were led to a small conference room behind the front desk. Once the young lady excused herself and shut the door, Gray raised an eyebrow and said, "We're alone. What did you need to tell me?"

Jane took a deep breath to steady herself and then launched immediately into her confession, "I'm not twenty-five, Gray. I'm not even twenty-two… I'm seventeen... and I'm truly sorry for lying to you." Jane stiffened with her eyes pointed at the table rather than the older woman. She waited for the storm with trembling limbs. When nothing happened she looked up into Gray's amused eyes.

"I already knew that, Jane. Did you really think that I was that stupid?" The last question was biting, but it did not come out as harsh as Jane might have expected.

"Uh… I… how…?" Jane was flummoxed. The ground under her seemed unstable and she felt lost in translation.

Gray pulled out a parchment-colored paper. It was folded and slightly crumpled. It looked vaguely familiar to Jane… and then she recognized it as the program for her school's play. Gray saw the look of recognition, smirked, and opened the program, "I grabbed a program on my way out that night. Imagine my surprise when I read it the next day and saw this…" She pointed her finger to the line that read, "Wardrobe and Design, Jane Quimby, Class of 2013."

Jane paled, still unsure of what to do. "If you already knew… then why…?"

"Why haven't I fired you? Why did I put you on the design team? Why did I enroll you in the Rising Designers Competition? Or why did I fly you here, to Rome?"

Jane nodded, wanting the answers to all of these questions. Gray pointed to a chair. Jane looked at the chair and back at her boss without comprehension. Gray rolled her eyes and snapped, "Sit!"

Jane plopped down, flustered. Gray pulled out another chair and sat herself with the grace of a queen, crossing her legs at her ankles. She tapped one manicured fingernail on the table like a metronome, holding her poor assistant in suspense. Finally she asked, "Did Donatella happen to mention _how_ I became her student while she was working with you that day, Jane?" Gray raise an eyebrow as she waited for an answer.

Jane considered the question for a moment, "She didn't mention anything. I tried to look up your online profile, but it doesn't even mention that you trained under her… which seemed odd… since I would have put that information on the top line and in boldface." Jane spoke as if in a daze, though she was gradually regaining her sense of reality.

"The reason that I didn't mention it is because I was only fifteen at the time. I emptied out my college savings account, _ran away from home _and flew to Milan, fully believing that all I needed was to grab onto a fashion designer's coat-tails just long enough to make a name for myself. I was sorely mistaken, but that is a different story. I finally landed a job cleaning the cutting floor at a design house… the Versace house… which kept me from starving, but nothing more. One night, just when I was about to give up, phone my parents and fly home, Donatella came in during the middle of the night… when I worked… and began working on an idea. She saw me, bought me a coffee, and listened to my story. She even looked at my designs… and promptly pronounced them unfit for human use.

Jane had forgotten her own worries as she became absorbed in Gray's story. Now she leaned forward in shock, wondering what happened next. Gray stared off into space for a few moments and then continued, speaking more to herself than to Jane, "But she did tell me that she saw potential. She sat there with me all night, going over my designs and teaching me. Then, next morning, she put me on an airplane and sent me home."

Jane sat back, confused. She wanted to ask for more details but she made herself wait. Gray resumed, "What she also did was to phone Parson's School of Design and secure a place for me there… on the condition that I stay home and graduate. She even phoned my parents every couple of months to make sure that I was doing what I was supposed to be doing." Gray smiled wistfully, and expression that Jane never expected to see on the tough older woman, "I graduated near the top of my class from high school, although it took me an extra year to make up for the credits I lost when I ran away. When I attended Parsons, I graduated at the top of my class. I never actually trained under Donatella, but she has always called me her student… a title which I value much higher than either my diploma or my degree."

Jane leaned back, amazed at the story, "Wow…" then her own situation came back to her. "And… how does this…"

"How does this relate to the fact that you are seventeen?" Jane nodded. Gray answered, "I figure that you must be as hungry to become a designer as I was back then. You are attending school, with excellent grades… Yes, I did check… and you are juggling a stressful job _and_ turning our designs on their head. If you can do that, then why should I stop you? … but I do have the same condition that Donatella gave me."

Jane nodded, waiting for the condition, "You have to graduate… and then you need to attend Parsons or an equal school."

"I… would love to, Gray… but it costs too much and…"

"And that's why I enrolled you in the Rising Designers Competition. The prize for winning will pay for your first year. You can work to earn enough for the rest."

Jane wanted to hug her boss, but somehow she doubted that the stiff, composed woman would appreciate that. Instead she nodded firmly and said, "I'll do that… and thank you."

Gray rose out of her chair making it clear that the interview was over. Jane followed suit, then had a sudden and unpleasant thought, "Gray… what about Donovan Decker? When he finds out?"

Gray turned and smiled her own version of a Cheshire Cat grin, "Oh, don't worry about that. _He _already knows."

**oOo**

Eli sat back in his office chair and watched in puzzlement as Heather Croft made her way repeatedly in and out of Gray's office. He shook his head in disgust. Ever since Gray had flown off to Italy, India had taken up residence in Gray's office. He had logged very little time in the world of design but he already recognized the sharks when he saw them. It seemed sad and ridiculous that some people spent more time in scheming than they did in creativity.

_India might be up-and-coming, but even Jane can design circles around her. Who am I kidding? Jane can sometimes design circles around me. _He watched Gray's current temporary assistant as she came back out of the office with a triumphant smile on her face. W_hatever is going on, it will almost certainly involve some scheme against my aunt… or Jane… or both. Should I call… _Eli's thoughts were disrupted by the shock of seeing Jeremy Jones walking into the building.

Eli's eyes met Jeremy's and he couldn't hide his feelings of hostility. How could the man who sold out this company have the balls to walk in the front door again?

_More importantly, does he have anything to do with what India is scheming now? Eli went back into his office and pulled out his cell phone._

**oOo**

Ben Quimby woke to find the light streaming through the window as it bounced off the Vermont snow. He stretched, luxuriating under the warm quilt covers and turned… only to find that Rita wasn't in bed with him. Puzzled, he lifted onto his elbows and called out her name. There was no response, only the silence of an empty cabin.

He didn't worry too much. In so many ways they were opposites: He loved sports. Rita loved reading. He loved rock music, the harder the better. Rita loved classical… and perhaps soft-rock. And most of all, he loved to sleep in. Rita, on the other hand, was usually up to welcome the sun. And since that meant that she was up long before him, she had probably trudged through the snow down to the only store and diner. _Well, let's hope that she brings me back some coffee. Maybe I should just get up and make some coffee…_

Ben looked down at the nearly-threadbare rug and the bare wooden floor beyond. Then he looked back at the nice, fluffy blankets that were keeping him so warm. _Naaahhh… I'll just wait until Rita gets back._

But just as Ben was about to snuggle back under the welcoming covers, Rita burst into the cabin. "Ben! You have to see… Are you _still _in bed?" She scowled at him, but he looked so sheepish, and so much like a guilty little boy, that she couldn't hold the scowl. "Well, get up! Your sister's the feature story of _Fashion International_!"

"What's that?"

Rita rolled her eyes, "Ben… sometimes… Oh, nevermind! Here, read" Rita stepped up to the bed and thrust the open magazine under Ben's nose. His eyes widened at the full-color spread of Jane sitting at what appeared to be a dining table with a much older woman. The title of the article read, "Donatella and her newest protégé?"

"Who is this Donatella?"

Rita's eyes widened. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish for a moment. Ben winced, "Let me guess: stupid question?"

She sighed and sat down on the bed, "Donatella Versace is one of Italy's most famous designers. She has been in the business since clear back in the early sixties, Ben. Most designers would _kill_ to have their name associated with this woman… and your sister is being featured with her in one of the top fashion magazines… which is totally shocking because the last time I heard she was a high school intern at Donovan Decker"

Ben sat up and began reading, mostly to hide the guilty look he knew was on his face. Rita scooted closer and he instinctively wrapped an arm around her waist as he read. Occasionally, as a particular passage caught his interest, he would read it out loud… "Sources place Ms. Quimby with Donatella in Milan, where the designer was presenting her private line at her annual 'Relief Show'"… "One anonymous informant stated that Jane Quimby was introduced to Donatella Versace by the famous New York City designer Gray Chandler Murray as 'my young protégé'"… "…Gray Chandler Murray has a close personal and long-standing relationship with the iconic designer. On many occasions Donatella has referred to the New York designer as 'my student.'"

Ben closed his eyes and preened slightly as Rita began stroking her fingers through his hair. Rita softly said, "keep reading."

"Our own investigations have further identified the lucky young lady as an up-and-coming designer for Donovan Decker, the same NYC design company where Gray Chandler Murray is now an executive. Neither Decker nor Murray were open to an interview at this time, however Murray did state for the record, 'Jane is a fine example of the next generation of designers who might just manage to set the fashion for the new millennium. We are proud to have her on our team.'

"Donatella Versace declined an interview. She did not confirm or deny the young lady's status as her pupil. She did offer one comment: 'I am quite impressed with Signorina Quimby. She is both talented and teachable, a rare combination in these days." Ben laid the article down, but Rita reached past him to flip the page.

"There's more. Mostly about several of the winter shows, but look here." She pointed to a photo of Jane, looking very beautiful and stylish is an expensive-looking form-fitting dress. She was standing alongside Gray, looking very regal. "God, Ben… it's like she's not even in school anymore. Look at her." Rita sounded proud, like a mother instead of the girlfriend of the girlfriend of Jane's brother.

It was then that Ben knew that he could no longer keep deceiving Rita. Whatever happened, however she reacted, he could not continue this lie for another day.


	11. Designed to Reveal

**Dropping a Stitch**

**Chapter 11 – Designed to Reveal**

"Rita, please sit down," Ben lightly grasped his lover's slender shoulders and gently pushed her towards one of the two tall stool-chairs that sat against the small kitchen island in their Vermont cabin.

Rita gave Ben a confused look, but she cooperated. Then her face became pensive as it occurred to her that Ben might be about to propose. She was shocked to realize that the idea excited her instead of filling her with dread. Only two months ago she had walked away from their relationship because she felt that he was moving too fast. Now he might be preparing to propose and all Rita could feel was an electric thrill of anticipation. The truth was that she already knew her answer. There was no longer any doubt in her mind. Despite his oftentimes childish ways; despite his residual jock personality; despite the fact that he was almost always full-speed-ahead, in contrast to her own cautious approach towards life… despite all of this and every other excuse she might try to dream up, she knew the truth: she was in love with Ben Quimby.

As she sat and waited, Ben paced. Rita braced herself as he wheeled and stopped in front of her… but his face was twisted in a grimace of agony, not the smoldering look of passion she had always envisioned accompanying a marriage proposal. Ben tried to speak, failed, and then resumed pacing. When he turned again that same look of barely-contained pain suffused his expression. Rita felt herself becoming angry. _Is the idea of marriage with me so heinous that he has to show that expression?_

When Ben started to pace again, Rita jumped off the stool and exploded, "Look, Ben… I'm… I'm going shopping! Whenever you figure out what you want to say, you let me know." Grabbing her coat, gloves, scarf, and ear mufflers, Rita flew out of the door.

Ben stood there, his arms still raised as if to speak; his face a mix of confusion, frustration and agony. _When I finally work up the courage to tell her the truth… it will all be over… and I'll lose Rita all over again._

**oOo**

India sat in a queenly manner in her café chair, her salad mostly untouched, and basked in her impending triumph. She was seated inside the little corner bistro with Jeremy and Heather Croft, Gray's temporary assistant. India hadn't actually wanted to drag Heather along, but she needed to keep the girl away from the office while events unfolded. Jeremy was reclined in his own seat, regaling Heather with some anecdote about his early days as a designer. Heather, for her part, was predictably enchanted by the handsome designer's British accent and suave sincerity. India could practically see the drool forming on the corner of the poor girl's mouth.

India didn't care. She was used to seeing women drool over Jeremy… just as she was used to basking in the envious glares she received whenever those same women realized that the man was already taken. In fact, the only woman other than her who had made any impact on Jeremy in the past three years was Jane Quimby… yet another reason that India hated the girl.

Not that it mattered. By the time this lunch was over, Donovan Decker would have received Heather's carefully-worded memo, asking the owner and director of the company how she should deal with the issues of health benefits and IRA for a minor. Coming from a temp, it would seem like a completely innocuous question… a simple request for clarification. Except, of course, for the fact that the carefully worded memo would also highlight the fact that the employee, Jane Quimby, had been working directly under Gray Chandler Murray for the past few months without any clarification on these matters.

Gray had sent a minor to Paris and London, completely without adult supervision. She had placed several crucial clients… and thereby the reputation of Donovan Decker… in the hands of that same minor. Even now, Gray was using the teen-aged girl as a personal assistant _in Rome_… where the girl was making headlines and drawing attention… while leaving Donovan Decker completely unaware of the fact that the girl was only seventeen.

India smiled as she contemplated the carnage… and her own new position in the company.

"You seem unusually happy today, India," Jeremy mused, breaking into her thoughts.

"Oh, she should be," Heather pronounced. Before India could signal the young woman to stop, the temp continued, "We finally found a way to bury that conniving fraud Jane, and probably that dragon-lady Gray as well."

India sat up straight to interrupt that idiot's words. Now, as Jeremy's disappointed gaze met hers, she sank back into her seat. Jeremy saw the truth in India's eyes and the pleasure of the day left his own eyes, "India, I was really hoping that you had decided to let it all go. I see that sometimes nothing changes." Heather looked back and forth between the handsome British man and the lead designer.

India was momentarily abashed, but then she felt her temper rising, "Did you really expect me to forget how she tossed me out, Jeremy? Or the fact that it was Jane who pointed the finger at me in the first place?"

Jeremy placed his cloth napkin over his plate and pushed away from the little table. "You seem to have entirely forgotten all of the schemes that you've tried of the past few years in your attempts to oust Gray… and the number of times that you've included Jane in your attacks. I may have been the true culprit, India, but you gave them more than enough reasons to believe that it was you." His voice became sadder, "This stupid feud is turning you into something… someone… less than the person who I know that you could be." He stood, "If you'll excuse me ladies, I'll take care of the check."

**oOo**

It was late evening in Italy. Jane was on a train again. This time she was accompanying Gray to Florence to shop at a famous holiday bazaar… though "accompanying" might not be the right word since she hadn't even _seen_ Gray after the first few minutes that they boarded the train. As usual, Gray was smoozing with the important people in the elite cars while Jane was stuck back in the lesser seats.

That wasn't a fair description either. Jane was sitting in a very comfortable seat, watching a spectacular moonlit view of the Italian countryside while enjoying a very nice meal. Jane knew that she should be grateful, but she would have preferred to be doing other things… especially since several of the other passengers had recognized her from the magazine article and approached her for signatures or simply to talk… at least until they discovered that Jane couldn't speak Italian. There was also one young woman who made it clear by her mannerisms that she considered Jane to be unworthy of the honor that Donatella Versace had accorded to her. It was all a little disconcerting.

At least now Jane had been able to get her hands on an English translation of the article in _Fashion International._ She wanted to be pleased, but the many innuendos in the article suggested that Jane was far more than she truly was. This, of course, only added to the fraud that she had perpetuated since September. She should have felt relieved now that Gray knew the truth, but she couldn't share the older woman's assurance that others… and especially Donovan Decker… would accept the truth as readily as Gray seemed to have.

There had been other surprises during the day. Xavier Lewis had texted her to let her know that he had seen the article and that he and the rest of _Shock and Awrsenic_ expected her to be at their Rome concert. Piper Grace texted to tease Jane about getting bigger headlines than she had; which wasn't true, of course, since Piper had continued to generate scandals since their last meeting. But the most amazing surprise came when Charlotte Whitmore, now _Princess Consort _Charlotte, had actually phoned to say that she was pleased to read of Jane's success… and that she was expecting Jane to design her spring gowns for Denmark's Liberation Day and Constitution Day.

Lost in her thoughts, Jane didn't notice at first when the very handsome and strangely familiar older man took a seat across from her. In fact, she was a little shocked when she finally realized that the man was sitting there and staring at her. Since Gray had paid for both facing benches, it was disconcerting that this strange had invited himself to sit. He was above-medium height, trim, fit, and very handsome in an executive or lawyerly sort of way. He had ebony hair, still full for his apparent age, with gray around the temples and peppering his bangs… and he had light hazel eyes that had probably made many women swoon… not that Jane was interested in men of his age. As the man endured her appraisal with unaffected calm, and possibly amusement, Jane struggled about what to do. The man resolved the situation for her when he said, "Pardon me for taking a seat without asking. I was hoping to speak with you."

Jane's first thought was that the man wasn't, as she had naturally assumed, Italian. His accent was upper-crust and American, probably Bostonian. Her second thought was that he might be a reporter hoping to capitalize on her semi-confined situation on this train to force an interview. Then she felt silly. First of all, this man might pass for an anchor-man, but he certainly wasn't the roving reporter type. _Besides, I'm getting a little full of myself. One little false interpretation of Donatella Versace's kind instruction and now I think that I'm a celebrity? I'm an idiot. _Bracing herself, Jane said, "Perhaps we could begin with introductions? My name is Jane Quimby." When the man seemed to wait for something else, Jane raised an eyebrow. It was meant to ask a question, but she knew that it probably showed her confusion instead.

The man seemed amused at some private joke. "Yes, Ms. Quimby, I know who you are. After all, I hear reports on your work quite regularly."

This only served to confuse Jane further… and yet a nagging sense of recognition continued to plague… and then Jane's large eyes went wider still and she sat up straight as realization finally dawned, "Mister Decker! … Sir!... I… I apologize for not recog…" She stopped her apology as Donovan Decker started laughing in a good-natured way.

"Gray told me that you were a breath of fresh air…" the distinctive older man paused and looked around conspiratorially, "Actually, don't tell her that I repeated her words… our Gray likes to maintain her dragon-lady image. It makes a handy shield in this cut-throat industry I suppose." The smile dropped and his face turned suddenly stern, "Then again, perhaps you _do_ fit well in this industry… considering the fact that you pulled off one of the best deceptions that we've seen in quite some time." Jane flushed in alarm and made to speak, but he forestalled her with one raised hand, "Imagine my own chagrin when I heard that it was a _high school intern_ who not only described the wedding dress that I _personally designed_ as 'fussy,' but then turned around and redesigned it in a single night."

Jane's face couldn't seem to decide whether to be beet-red in embarrassment or ashen-white in fear as she realized just how much the CEO and founder of her company knew about her activities. Jeremy and Carter had pledged to keep the identity of the designer a secret. India certainly wouldn't have confessed to her attempt to steal her design. So how could he have known!? And the presumption of having the princess consort of Denmark wear her design… "How…?"

Again, the man's expression changed; this time to one of amused triumph. "My dear girl, you do realize that Denmark has its own version of the Secret Service, don't you?"

The question seemed non-sequitur, but Jane nodded.

"Whenever the royal family, or in this case the soon-to-be family member goes anywhere, an investigative team conducts a pre-check of the people who might potentially come into direct contact with the royal person," he allowed that to sink in, clearly relishing Jane's look of slowly-burgeoning understanding. "And when such investigations reveal discrepancies, such as a young woman who is lying about her age, it is only natural for the team to check out those discrepancies with the most-likely person to know… meaning me."

Jane's eyes couldn't have gone much wider as the full realization dawned, "So… you… 've known about my true age ever since early November?" Jane didn't know how to react as the man nodded without expression. He had known her true age even before Gray had… and he had done nothing. Then another thought nagged at her, "But… how did you know that the new dress was my design?"

"From the Princess, of course," Decker answered simply. Then he elaborated, "Charlotte called me. We were acquainted well before she became engaged. That is why I agreed to design her dress in the first place, although designing wedding dresses has never been within my sphere of interest. She seemed to know that you were the designer. She clearly found it amusing that a seventeen year-old girl out-designed me. I was skeptical, but Carter caved after a little pressure."

He raised an eyebrow and Jane cringed. "I'm… sorry?"

"Never apologize for doing a good job, Ms. Quimby. I fully intended to speak with Gray about you, but after you wowed Charlotte with your redesign, I decided to sit back and watch instead. Since then I have been following your work with great interest."

Jane felt a Big-Brother moment coming on… the sense that she was under a less-than-benign microscope. Then again, he hadn't fired her yet. As she pondered these and a multitude of other thoughts, Donovan Decker sat comfortably and watched her. Finally she said, "What happens now?"

"Well, my dear young lady, right at this moment we have another problem to resolve."

**oOo**

It was still past noon in New York City. In his run-down apartment Billie was looking at the magazine that Carmen, a close neighbor who knew about his friendship with Jane, had handed to him only minutes before. The middle-aged woman, who often took a motherly interest in Billie's well-being, had often scolded Billie for not making Jane his girlfriend. When Billie had insisted that Jane was only a best-friend, not a romantic interest, the expressive Hispanic woman had raised an eyebrow, quirked her mouth, and placed her hands on her hips in a manner that clearly showed derision. "Son, you won't see the tractor till it ran right over the top of you, will you? That girl cares for you. You care for her. 'Friends' might be where you started, but you'd be a fool to leave it there."

This time, when Billie opened the door to her knock, Carmen simply thrust the magazine into his startled hands, "Billie, if you don't get your act together you're gonna lose that girl. Now read! And don't forget that I'll be saving some Christmas dinner for you when the time comes." And with that, she was gone.

Billie did read the article; several times. He also stared at the photos of Jane: with the old woman at the table; holding a dress for a model while conversing with another woman; and standing regally in a spectacular form-fitting dress at some type of social event. The last photo was the one which held his attention; in fact, he couldn't look away. Jane had never looked so beautiful… and so beyond his reach. _I'm losing you, Jane… and it's all my own fault._

**oOo**

It was evening in France. Zoe had just returned from a pleasant evening with her fathers. Alone in her hotel room, she stood three feet away from her bed and stared again at the closed magazine that she had thrown on the covers. It seemed to stare back at her, threatening, accusing, mocking. Expelling a deep sigh, Zoe stepped forward, kicked off her shoes and picked up the magazine. Making a nest for herself against the headboard with three fluffy hotel pillows, she forced her hands to open to the cover story.

Zoe loved Billie. She had once loved another boy, but he had been brash and wild… and eventually abusive. Billie looked like a rebel but his was a heart of pure gold. He was good to the core… precisely the type of boy that she had hoped to find. Which was why she continued to hold onto him even though a part of her knew that Billie's heart was, at least in part, already given away.

She looked at the large photo of Jane, seated with the famous designer. Zoe knew that she was beautiful; not in the flashy, voluptuous sort-of-way that someone like Lulu or Harper sported, but definitely sexy and definitely attractive. In most circumstances Zoe was very self-confident. But with Billie it was different. Zoe wanted Billie to see more than just her outside. She wanted Billie to see what was inside; to love her for who she truly was… like the way that he seemed to care for Jane Quimby.

True, Billie and Jane had been friends since early childhood. And boys and girls could be best-friends without becoming romantically involved… right? _It happens all of the time. In fact, more often than not friends _don't _become romantically involved _because _they can't get past their long-term friendship… right?_ But Zoe was observant enough to see the looks that both Billie and Jane shot at each other when the other wasn't looking. Whether or not Billie was in love with Jane, she couldn't be sure; but there was definitely the _possibility_ of romance.

Zoe looked at the article again. Then she flipped the page and looked at the photo of Jane in the Versace dress… and she knew, deep in her heart, that the young woman in that photograph had the power to take Billie away if she chose to.

Her phone buzzed. She laid down the magazine and reached for her handbag on the night table. The screen told her that Billie was calling. With another guilty glance at the photo, Zoe closed the magazine and answered her phone.

As they talked she glanced down at the magazine. Then she put one of the pillows over it… for good measure.

**oOo**

Donovan Decker led Jane through several cars towards the front of the train. Each car seemed to become more elegant. As they reached the second-to-last car, the older man led Jane to the door of a spacious day-cabin, where a team of makeup artists were currently working on Gray.

_I'm going to be on a television interview! _Jane thought, barely suppressing her feeling of panic. _I'm going to be on a television interview with one of the top names in network news! This is ridiculous!_ But, though it might be ridiculous, it was also very real. In fifteen or so minutes Jane would be sitting down with Gray and Decker to participate in an interview with a lady whose face was known nationally, if not internationally; a woman who had interviewed hundreds of important people; a woman who would now be interviewing Jane.

It seemed that the article about Donatella had not only generated interest, but further inquiries as well. It hadn't taken long before the other news clips: of Jane with Aden Chase; of Jane with Piper Grace; and of Jane with _Shock and Awrsenic_ had crossed the news desk. Suddenly, without Jane ever being aware of it, she had become a "person of interest." Phone calls were made. Questions were asked. And now, to prevent further rumors, Donovan Decker had decided that the truth was the best shield.

Which meant that Jane Quimby, seventeen year-old high school student, was about to become a national… and perhaps international name.


	12. Designed to Camouflage

**Dropping a Stitch**

**Chapter 12 – Designed to Camouflage **

It was like déjà vu all over again (pardon the pun).

Just when Ben was beginning to be concerned about Rita's prolonged absence after her sudden departure, she burst through the cabin door. The first time it happened, earlier the same morning, she had been carrying a magazine. Now her arms were full of shopping bags, which she promptly threw into a corner as she rushed up to Ben and grabbed the remote from his hands.

"Hey!?"

"Shut up, Ben!" Rita snapped, "I'm still mad at you, but you have to see this!"

Ben didn't know what startled him more: That Rita was "still" mad at him"… when he hadn't known that she was mad in the first place… or her forceful demand for him to watch something on television. Rita almost never watched television, though she would watch the occasional movie with him while they snuggl… "Pay attention, Ben! Geez!"

Ben turned away from Rita's pretty-but-frustrated face and finally looked at the television. The sight of his sister on television shocked him so much that it took a moment to register what the newscaster was saying. Then he understood the reasons for his lover's surprising actions.

"… _welcome back to "Afternoon with Tom" … Good afternoon, folks. I'm Tom Bridger. Tonight we've taken the show on the road… in fact, I'm currently on a train that is heading from Rome to Florence. With me are two people who you might recognize, if you follow the fashion industry, and a fresh new face who seems to be making a name of her own. Let's start with a very well-known name in the business of fashion, Donovan Decker…"_

Ben turned his shocked eyes away from the screen to look at Rita, but her eyes were fixed on the image of Jane, who was sitting with demure poise as the two men spoke. Ben reached out and pulled Rita to sit beside him. She resisted slightly, then allowed herself to be pulled close. Ben turned back to the screen as he watched his sister. She looked beautiful and sophisticated in another designer dress with her dark, wavy hair and those large, expressive eyes. But he knew those eyes too well and he could see the nervousness and near-terror that she was hiding so well from the world.

The distinguished-looking design mogul was answering a question that Ben had missed. _"…but talent and potential doesn't come with an age-stamp. Ms. Quimby… Jane… may only be in high school, but her talent is unquestionable…" _

Ben stiffened. Rita glanced at him quizzically. His face was frozen in a mask of alarm. "Ben?"

"… _Ms. Chandler…"_

"_Please call me Gray"_

"_Gray, I understand that you were the first to discover Jane?"_

Gray, looking as perfect, stylish, and professional as ever, gave the reporter a smile, _"That is mostly correct, Tom. What actually happened is that Jane came in to interview as an intern. I quickly realized that her skills were beyond her position… so I promoted her."_

Now it was Rita's turn to react. This was the first time she had heard anything about a promotion. She had thought it odd that Donovan Decker would pay to fly an intern to Rome. Still, when Ben didn't object she had decided not to pursue the issue. After all, it made it possible for the two of them to spend quality time together. "Promotion, Ben?"

Ben squeezed his arm around Rita's waist, but didn't reply. On the television Tom turned to Jane, _"…may I call you Jane?"_

**oOo**

As Billie sat in stunned awe, on the screen Jane gave the reporter the quirky smile that Billie recognized so well… the smile that haunted his dreams as well as his waking-thoughts. _"Of course, Tom."_

"_Thank you. Jane, it seems that you are popping up in the news quite a bit recently…" _While he spoke, photos of Jane with Aden Chase; of Jane with Piper Grace; of Jane with two of the musicians from _Shock and Awrsenic__; and finally the now-famous shot of her collaborating with Donatella Versace __were flashed on the television. __"There are rumors going around that your… relationship… with Xavier Lewis might be beyond professional?"_

_Billie stiffened as he saw the slight flush in Jane's cheeks. __"Tom, I'm only seventeen. Xavier Lewis is a great guy. Honestly, I think that he has been shamefully misrepresented by the Press and so people automatically assume... things... whenever he is seen with a girl… but there isn't anything between us but respect and friendship."_

_"Pardon me, Jane, but it almost seemed like I heard a 'yet' or 'for the moment' in your words." _Billie squeezed his hands into fists as Jane's color increased and that smile that should belong to him appeared again.

_**oOo**_

India's face was suffused with barely suppressed rage as she stood in the conference room with everyone else in Donovan Decker and watched yet another carefully laid-out plan go up in smoke… and as she watched that upstart _child_ one-up her once again. Heather nervously approached her and tried to say something but India cut off that annoying woman's words with a downward slash of her hand. Thankfully everyone else in the spacious room was focused on the large screen.

The call had come only twenty minutes ago, as most people were preparing to clean their desks for the day. The call had come from Gray. "Good afternoon, India. Could you please assemble everyone in the group conference room at four? Donovan is participating in an interview and he wanted everyone to watch." At first India had thought that perhaps her CEO was finally going to deal with Gray and Jane, but Gray had seemed entirely too cheerful… too triumphant… for that.

There had been some grumbling. Going home traffic was hell during the rush-hours and the staff liked to get a jump on their rides home. India's own worries had fueled her sharply barked orders. Combined with their own frustrations it had set everyone on-edge. Then, when the staff realized the full import of the interview, they seemed to relax… and India's frustration and impotent rage only grew worse. Instead of crucifying that little fraud like India had expected, Donovan Decker was covering for her. In fact, it seemed like Jane was becoming the Golden Child. India could have chewed through plate steel at that moment.

In another part of the conference room Carter smiled adoringly at his friend on the screen, while standing next to him Eli was torn between professional jealousy and the deep desire to kiss the girl on the screen.

"_So tell us about Donatella Versace."_

Jane smiled that smile that made India's spine constrict, _"Ms. Versace is incredible! I met her two days before, through Gray. We helped with her charity relief show in Milan. Then, the next morning, I was making sketches for an upcoming contest and she just came up and took a seat. The magazines are making a big deal out of this, but really all she did was go through my sketchbook and point out the flaws in my designs." _Another brilliant smile, _"I learned so much in such a short time… and she was so… natural, no… humble. She didn't talk down to me or act superior, she just helped me. It was like sitting down with Michelangelo and discussing painting over a cup of coffee."_

**oOo**

Only a few blocks away, in another popular shopping area of New York City, Jeremy Jones was also watching the show. When Jane smiled and her eyes flashed, he felt a catch in his chest. _Maybe I was too quick to put Jane back into the "just friends" category. God, she's like a shooting star right now._

Jeremy had been unable to create all afternoon… which wasn't good since he was in a critical period with a contract. He felt the anger return at the reminder of India's obsessive spitefulness. _You could do so much, India… BE so much… but you're always focused on this wretched game._

On the screen another familiar face appeared, obviously from a taped interview. Princess Charlotte, looking more beautiful and regal than ever, said, _"Yes, it is true… though we kept it under wraps at the time. After all, if I had admitted to the fact that my wedding dress was designed and sewn by a seventeen year old girl, how would the press have reacted?"_

The reporter chuckled, _"That would have created a firestorm. So why admit it now, Princess?"_

"_I believe in credit going where credit is due. Jane Quimby has a remarkable gift, and she isn't arrogant about it. She never said a word when I collected that dress. Most designers would have found a way to make sure that I knew."_

"_So, you like her?"_

"_Very much. In fact, I intend to ask her to do some other work for me very soon."_

"_May I ask?"_

"_No, sorry. That will have to be a surprise. I will say this: I am absolutely confident that Jane will give me something that will exceed my expectations."_

**oOo**

Jane tried to maintain her composure as the clip ended and all attention turned back to her. At the moment it felt like her face and ears were on fire from embarrassment. Tom Bridger saw her consternation and gave her his best comforting smile, "I think that it is safe to say that your design career is off to a promising start, Jane. Could you tell us: what got you started in design?"

This was something that Jane could handle. She never minded talking about her passion. "Well, Tom, I don't really know if there was a certain 'moment.' My mother was… is… very fashionable. She has made her own clothing for as long as I can remember. I suppose that I inherited it genetically. There hasn't ever been a time… so far as I can remember… that I didn't want to be a designer."

The veteran anchorman's natural reporter instincts picked up on Jane's hesitation while speaking about her mother. Years ago he might have jumped on it like a dog on a bone. Now he knew that it would only disrupt the timbre of this very successful interview. He decided to end on a different note. Jane was a pretty girl with large, expressive eyes. He would give the audience a look they would remember, "Okay, Jane, just one more question. Now that we've excluded Xavier Lewis and Aden Chase from your radar… for the moment… So I have to ask: Surely a pretty girl like you has a young man waiting out there somewhere… or someone you care for?"

Tom had expected a pretty blush or a demure smile. His cameraman had been his partner for years and he had already anticipated Tom's intent. He zoomed in for the perfect closing shot. But instead of the expression they hoped for, the camera captured a fleeting moment of hurt and pain. It was only momentary, but that final look, frozen on the screen for only milliseconds, would have far-reaching impacts.

**oOo**

Rita felt sympathetic pain in her own heart at Jane's expression. She had observed Jane quite closely since getting back together with Ben. Jane had tried to hide it, but Rita had long suspected the truth: Jane was in love with Billie and it was killing her to see Billie with Zoe. Rita also knew Jane well enough to know that this relationship went far beyond high school drama.

As the show ended and went to commercial, Rita clicked the remote and turned the television off. She didn't know what think about this whole thing. When she signed Jane's paperwork back in September she never anticipated the extent of impact Jane would make. Still musing on this and Jane's romantic woes, she turned to Ben… and froze. Whatever words were on her tongue fell away as she met the set, determined expression on Ben's face.

Earlier, Rita had been expecting a proposal. Now she knew that this was something else. She almost jumped when Ben finally spoke, "Rita… I love you… and I'm terrified to lose you again… but there's some things that I need to tell you."

* * *

**Notes: **I apologize for the long delay in posting this chapter, and for how short it is. Still, it seemed complete as it is to me and the next chapter should be long enough to make up for this one.

Thanks for your patience. Bard the Verbose


	13. Designed to Restore

**Dropping a Stitch**

**Chapter 13 – Designed to Restore **

Jane cringed as she stepped out of Ben's car and prepared to approach her worst nightmare: school.

The last two days after the interview had been a whirlwind of activity. The shopping trip in Florence had been like a fairy-tale, following Gray as she moved from shop-to-shop and booth-to-booth as the hawkers promoted their wares. Florence was a truly beautiful city, and decorated for Christmas, it seemed magical.

Then they were back in Rome, where Jane found a chauffeur and car waiting to escort her to _Shock & Awrsenic's _concert. Xavier had once again demonstrated his hidden gentlemanly qualities: he knew that she didn't like loud, so he found her the best seat near the rear instead of in front. Then, after they pumped up the crowd for over an hour, Xavier had actually given Jane a call-out… as a "friend," or course. But when she was escorted backstage afterward, Xavier stepped very close and softly told her, "I'll go with 'friend' for now, little miss designer… but if that idiot hasn't stepped up to the plate by this time next year…" he grinned hungrily in a way that made Jane's knee's weak, "… then all bets are off."

That was five days ago. Now everything that happened in Rome seemed like a long time ago and Jane was back to reality… and right now reality didn't look too appealing.

Ben had told Rita the truth. It hadn't gone well. It must have been a very long and tense drive home from Vermont. Jane watched her brother remorsefully as he locked his car and trudged toward the school. _This is my fault. I have to fix this._

But first… her fellow students. It didn't really matter what the rest of the planet thought of Jane's sudden elevation to notoriety; school was its own world… and Jane had shown the audacity to jump out of the neat little pigeonhole that her peers had put her in… which probably wasn't acceptable. Jane flinched as she took her first step up the short flight of stairs leading to those double doors. _Here goes…_

"Jane!" Two girls were waiting for Jane at the door. She almost reeled back in shock as Lulu and Harper, instead of attacking her, practically embraced her in their enthusiasm. Beyond them were even more students, all with enthusiastic and even awed faces.

"You _have_ to sign my copy of _Fashion International_!" Harper gushed, taking one of Jane's arms as if they had always been friends. Lulu, attempting to project more dignity than her sidekick, took Jane's other arm and said, "Don't smother her, Harper. She must be tired from all of her travels. Tell me, what was Donatella Versace like? That must have been _incredible!_"

Jane found herself borne along by the adoring crowd… the same crowd who had basically ignored her since elementary school. Everyone had questions about Donatella, or Aden, or Piper, or Xavier. Surprisingly, only one or two asked about the new Princess of Denmark; probably because she seemed so far beyond everyone's reach. The crowd was shooed away by the homeroom teachers, but the questions continued, disrupting every class and driving Jane to distraction. Finally, Jane saw an opportunity and ducked into the School Counselor's office.

Rita looked up from her laptop in surprise and then her eyes narrowed. "Welcome back, Jane."

Jane searched her mind for the right words until finally she just blurted out, "Please, Rita; don't push Ben away again. He loves you and he was only trying to be a good brother!"

Rita's expression was a mix of pain and anger, "We're in school right now, Miss Quimby… which means that you are my student and I am 'Ms. Shaw.' I am _also_ the person who is in charge of you _internship…_"

Jane flinched at the emphasis on that last word. There was no give in Rita's eyes as they met hers. Jane opened her mouth to speak, but Rita forestalled her by continuing, "… and therefore, the person who has to ensure that you fulfill the requirements. It is pretty obvious that your _employer_ is satisfied with your work. It is also obvious that a one-semester internship… which ends in the middle of this month, by the way, will be insufficient. The principal and I have discussed extending this in your case, but I will need to meet personally with your Ms. Gray." Rita looked down at her laptop, clearly dismissing Jane, "That will need to happen soon. Since you have acted as her 'Personal Assistant,' I am sure that you can handle the details."

After an extended silence while Rita pointedly ignored her, Jane turned to the door. She opened it partially, then turned, "Ms. Shaw… Rita… please be angry at me… fail me if you have to… but don't hate Ben. He has been brother and father to me for so long… and I took advantage of that. He didn't want to support my deception when he discovered the truth… I had to beg him. But that's how Ben is: He would run into a fire to save me… or take a bullet for me… and he would do the same for you. I think you know that. He loves you. And I promise you that I will never ask him to lie for me again. And think about this: After that interview, he could have just pretended that everything was fine… but it killed him to lie to you... so he told you the truth rather than let the lie remain."

Rita continued to look at her screen, her mouth set. Jane waited another half-minute before she turned and left the room. When she was gone, Rita lifted a trembling hand and wiped the annoying moisture that had formed in her eyes.

**oOo**

Jane buried herself in her sketches as the subway car carried her into the heart of the city, hoping against hope that nobody would recognize her. It had been a very long morning and she was craving anonymity.

Thankfully a new edition of _Fashion International _had just come out, focusing on a huge fashion extravaganza in Monte Carlo. This meant that Jane was already old news, except that her name was mentioned in passing in a two-page article about the upcoming _Rising Designers Competition_ there in New York City. All that the article had said concerning Jane was that the "newest 'girl-to-be-watched,' Jane Quimby of Donovan Decker, would be among the competitors.

Jane wished that even that had not been written. Gray had mentioned the competition as they travelled home, pointing out that all of this notoriety might actually damage her chances in the competition. Of course, being Gray, she didn't permit that as an excuse, "I personally signed you up for this, Jane. I would be _very_ disappointed if you don't win."

Jane sighed and reached up to rub her temple, only remembering just in time that she still held her pencil. _I suppose that the vacation is truly over._

Nevertheless, Jane had her reasons to embrace her tight schedule. Almost everyone in school had celebrated her sudden celebrity, though Jane suspected that most just wanted a piece of the fame. There were a few jealous girls who made the usual snide remarks. There were a few guys who made more than a few suggestive remarks about the photo of her in the Versace dress. But for the most part, everyone seemed supportive, or at least friendly. Nick was in her second period and he wasted no time in congratulating her. Jane had felt a little of the of fire surge through her as he looked at her.

But Billie, when he saw her, seemed to have trouble meeting her eyes. Over and over again, throughout the day, she felt his eyes on her. Several times she thought that he was going to approach her and speak. Yet, by the end of the morning they had not shared a single conversation. _I guess that it is truly over._

Ten minutes later, Jane stepped out of the subway tunnel, crossed the busy street and entered Donovan Decker. She saw Carter first and started in his direction, but Gray's voice rang out, "Jane! Eli! Upstairs!"

Throwing Carter a sheepish smile and a wave, she headed toward Gray's office. Eli's footsteps sounded behind her on the staircase, catching up. Instead of Eli passing her, Jane jumped when she felt the young designer's warm breath near her ear, "Welcome back, Jane. Wanna make a small wager?"

Before Jane could respond, Gray called out impatiently, "Up here, both of you."

They entered the office together and stopped in front of Gray's desk. The older woman extended two identical folders, "These are the competitor packets for _Rising Designers. _As of today, you are both to hand over your current projects to the design team. You will report to the address on the front of the folder in…" She checked her watch, "… seventy minutes. Thankfully it is close-by." As usual, Gray turned her attention to other issues and the pair knew that they were dismissed.

Eli twitched his head to the side, indicating that Jane should precede him. Once they were heading down the stairs he looked down and smiled at his shorter companion, "Actually, this is only three blocks away. Let me grab my coat and we'll walk. While we wait I'll treat you to coffee and a dessert." He sped ahead down the stairs toward his office, not giving Jane an opportunity to protest.

Jane stopped by Carter's table, "Hey Carter. I'm supposed to turn over any projects…"

Carter smiled and winked, "Don't worry, Jane. I got it. We'll miss you, but we'll also all be rooting for you."

Jane glanced towards India's office and grimaced, "Not 'All'."

Carter quirked his mouth to one side, "Actually… I'm sorry to tell you this…"

Jane sighed and braced herself, "Go ahead. What terrible thing don't you want to tell me?"

"Well… since Donovan Decker is the host for this year's competition…" he winced and Jane figured out the rest.

"Let me guess: India's in charge of organizing the event?" Jane leaned her forehead against Carter's shoulder in exhaustion.

He patted her head in sympathy, "Got it on your first try. Sorry Girl. You can't seem to shake her."

"And here I thought that only superheroes were issued a nemesis," Jane groused.

Carter playfully pushed Jane off of his shoulder, "You are a superhero, Jane. Somebody just forgot to tell you."

Eli stepped into the cutting room and grinned, "Ready, Princess?"

Carter pushed her towards the door, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Jane looked over her shoulder as Eli took her arm, "And what won't you do?"

"Haven't figured that out yet," Carter replied, scratching his chin, "But I'll call you when I figure it out. Good luck to both of you."

They waved as they stepped out of the building. Eli guided Jane to the right and they started walking. For half a block they were silent. Then Eli said, "About that wager."

Jane noticed that Eli still hadn't surrendered her arm that he had tucked into his. "Wager? Ohhh, on the stairs, right? What's the wager?"

"If I win this thing, you have to go on ten dates with me. If you insist, I'll wait until your next birthday," Eli declared.

Jane laughed. She really liked Eli. He was handsome, a gentleman, and a person who had helped her on numerous occasions… still, there wasn't the same spark as… _No! That's over. It's time to move on._ Ignoring the ache in her chest, Jane asked, "And when I win?"

"_When!? _Oh, how big that pretty little head has grown!" He grinned and held her arm firmly as she tugged away, "If you win, my dear lady, you get my office for a month."

Jane gave Eli a mock-scowl, "Only a month? When you say that it is so impossible for me to win? Six months!"

"Hah! Don't get greedy. Two months."

"Three! And I'm going to win."

"Impossible!"

"Why?"

"Because your only incentive is an office," he answered smugly, "MY incentive is much greater."

Jane blushed as she looked past Eli's teasing smile and saw the sincerity in his eyes. _He truly does like me. At least… no, don't go there._

"Fine, Sir. You have a deal." They shook on it and then Eli led Jane into a cozy little Swedish pastry shop only a block away from the contest headquarters.

**oOo**

"Rita?" Ben pushed away from his car as Rita entered the parking lot.

"Ben, I don't want to make a scene here at school."

"I know… and I have to get back in the gym to coach basketball, only…" Ben's eyes pleaded with Rita as he left the rest of his sentence unspoken.

Rita seemed to hesitate, then nodded, "Fine. Tonight at seven. Not your place. Someplace neutral."

Ben smiled hopefully, "Anywhere, Rita. Just, please…" He was stopped by Rita's abrupt slashing gesture.

"Not here, Ben. We'll talk… at the park. At seven. Bye." And with that she made a beeline to her car. Ben watched her go, nodded determinedly, and headed toward the gym.

Unbeknownst the either of them, Billie heard and saw the whole encounter as he leaned against a column. He was avoiding Zoe at the moment, acting the coward. She had only flown in from France late the previous night and had missed the first half of the day due to jet-lag. But she had attended for the second half and now she was looking for Billie… only he wasn't sure that he was ready to meet with her. Leaning his head against the column, he closed his eyes and cursed himself for his own stupidity.

If he had only completed his confession at that fashion show! If he had only answered Jane properly when he got out of Juvie! If he had only been honest with himself and _not_ pursued a relationship with Zoe! _You're an ass, Billie! You care about one girl and you get involved with another. And this isn't the first time. It wasn't fair to Lulu, even though she was playing her own games and it definitely isn't fair to Zoe! Why can't I just love Zoe and forget about Jane? After all, it's not like I'm in her league anymore anyway! _He lifted his head off of the column and dropped it back again without opening his eyes. Ignoring the pain, he did it again. _Why can't I just forget how I feel about her and go back to being her friend?_

"Billie?" Billie opened his eyes and saw Zoe studying him with an indecipherable look in her gaze.

Billie pushed himself off of the column and stepped forward to embrace Zoe, but she stopped him with an extended hand. "I think we need to talk." Her tone was both firm and sad.

**oOo**

"Welcome to the _International Fashion Consortium's 'Rising Designer's Competition'_," The fastidious and upright looking gray-haired man intoned. "Every year the IFC holds this competition. Every year the competition is hosted in a different city, a different country, and by a different host. This year we welcome all of you to New York City." The man paused as spectators, reporters, and competitors applauded enthusiastically.

Jane was aware of the cameras distributed throughout the room, just as she was aware that at least a few of them were cameo-ing on her, since her face was suddenly well-known. Several of the other competitors had made a point to introduce themselves to her. Some had seemed genuinely pleased to meet her. Others made it plain through their mannerisms that they found her fame undeserved. Others were clearly hoping to have some of her fame rub off. Jane suspected that she couldn't trust any of them. The stakes in this competition were too high.

The man at the podium was still speaking, "… and this year's host is New York City's own design mogul, Donovan Decker." There was more applause as Decker, looking very debonair, took the man's place at the podium. His smile charmed the local audience as well as the television viewers as he began, "It is a great honor to host this competition, and not just because I'm always looking to steal new talent." He grinned and waited for the expected laughter to subside, "The IFC has, as one of its founding principles, committed to discovering and fostering the talent of young, hopeful designers.

"The world of fashion is like no other, in that it is constantly changing, constantly adjusting, and constantly new. It is, without exception, the most interesting and exiting field of creativity existent today." Again he waited for the applause to fade, "And that is because, thank goodness, unlike other art, we do not have to wait for our artists to die before they finally become famous," Decker gave the crowd and the cameras a boyish grin and allowed the laughter to quiet. "_Our _artists have the joy of seeing their designs come to life, and more importantly still, our artists get to see their designs being lived in. Our designs walk on the streets, go to parties, schools, and work, ride in cars, on busses, trains, and airplanes. Our designs travel the world and lounge in living rooms. And our designs foster romance.

"And that is the theme for our competition this year, Ladies, Gentleman, and designers…" With another grin he said, almost in an aside, "Just to cover all the bases." Then he went on, "The Theme for the _2013_ _Rising Designers Competition _is: A Night on the Town. Good luck. Now here is my assistant and facilitator… or the go-to person for this event, India Jordain."

The crowd applauded and then became more enthusiastic when India stepped out. With her sharply beautiful features she made a significant impression on the males in the group, at least those who appreciated females. She smiled her most gentile smile and glided to center-stage, making a point to take up the microphone and stand beside the podium so that her legs would be shown off to best-effect. "Thank you. Contestants, you've all received a packet which you should have already studied. Here are the basics: Over the next four weeks you will be given six tasks. With each task there will be a runway showing and our judges will pick the best and worst. The best will receive rewards. The worst will be eliminated. You will have opportunities to choose materials from the IFC stockroom. You will work within a strict schedule and you will only be allowed to work with the tools we provide. Additionally, and this is crucial: you may not receive outside assistance. If the judges suspect that you are being coached or assisted by outside designers, you will be investigated. If the infraction can be proven, you will be asked to leave.

India's eyes caught on Jane's for a moment and Jane felt a cold shiver in her spine. "Now," India gave another of her perfect smiles, "Have fun and good designing."

The first man stepped back up and said, "As this is not an in-residence competition, you will be given a task and will be allowed to work on that task only during the hours of two to eight each day. You may not take any sketches or material home and you may not bring anything in from outside. Your first challenge in the 'Night on the Town' theme is 'A First Date.' Competitors, you will work on your design today. Tomorrow, promptly at 2pm, you will begin again and will be allowed one hour in the IFC stockroom. You may proceed to your assigned stations and begin."

Jane shook Eli's proffered hand, nodded at several others who had introduced themselves, and headed to her station. It amazed her how quickly she forgot the cameras as she took her seat, flipped open the new sketchbook, and began drawing. Occasionally one of the judges would stroll by. Sometimes they would ask a question or make a comment. Always the camera crews moved around the room.

The cameramen and women were professional filmatographers, not reporters. More than one of them captured the image of the beautiful-but-dangerous-looking Event Facilitator, India Jordain overlooking the contestants. More than one shot a close-up of her concentrated, alluring, but strangely determined brown eyes.

But not one of them bothered to follow the path of her gaze as it focused with laser-like intensity on Station 6, where a pretty 17 year old native of New York sketched rapidly…

… and nobody even thought to wonder why the older woman seemed so focused.


End file.
